los juegos del hambre: preparandose para el terrible vasallaje de 125
by Josekpoper
Summary: Son los 124 juegos anuales del hambre, pero no es noticia que los vasallajes sean "inventados" por los presidentes. En este caso no es distinto y van a elegir a 72 personas de las que sobreviviran 12 que volveran a pelear en el siguiente año junto con otros 12 desafortunados niños. Plis no sean duros primer fic!
1. Chapter 1

jejeje se que es corto pero noles podia dejar mucha informacion

* * *

Los Juegos Del Hambre

12 distritos.

24 personas, mejor dicho niños y niñas.

1 ganador.

Por que siguen haciendo esto?

Sacar a la arena a 24 niños para que se maten entre ellos. Bueno, algunos no son niños y tal vez toda su vida fueron preparados para ello pero no quita que tengan que matarse los unos a los otro por algo que pasó hace aproximadamente 124 años.

Maldito Capitolio. Estúpido Capitolio.

De repente el televisor se prendió mostrando a la presidente de Panem: la presidente Collins.

Entonces empezó a hablar:- Buenos días Panem, hoy tengo un anuncio muy, muy, muy importante. Como el año próximo será el vallasaje de los veinticinco empezaremos a prepararnos -ya no era noticia que los vallasajes eran nombrados por los presidentes, en otras palabras eran trucados- y por ende- prosiguió con su acento del Capitolio- este año habrá 72 participantes y doce ganadores que jugarán el próximo año nuevamente. Adiós, y que la suerte este siempre de su lado!

Fin de la transmisión.

Parece que hablé demasiado pronto:

12 distritos

72 personas

Y a la larga 1 ganador

Peor, osea que en dos años habrá 83 muertos… y un ganador. Seguro que solo ganan los profesionales, igual para que me quejo, soy una de ellos.

* * *

gracias,gracias ya se que lo deje en un lugar dificil pero ya subo el proximo quieren pueden enviarme un mensaje con personajes pueden ser mentores tributos lo que se les antoje. porfis me dejan un review son gratis y me ayudan.


	2. Chapter 2 mi vida distrito 4

Mi Vida

Me llamo Isabela Odair y tengo 13 años y me estuve preparando toda mi "_vida"_ para los juegos del hambre. Ash! Odio esos estúpidos juegos. Y a la escuela, si es que se puede llamar así. Aun recuerdo cuando me vinieron a reclutar. Solo reclutan a los descendientes de alguien que haya ganado los juegos o a alguien con excelentes habilidades, los demás van a la escuela común. Porque mi abuelo tuvo que ganar los juegos? Aun así en mi distrito no hay muchos ganadores así que la mayoría son habilidosos.

Mi despertador está sonando será mejor que lo apague. Hora? 5 menos 5 (am). Repito estúpida escuela. Me levanto y no desayuno, planeo comer con mis "_amigos"_. Voy a la academia y me recibe mi profesor:

-Isa!-odio que me digan así- que tal, practicaras hoy con el tridente? Finnick era muy bueno con él.

-odio el tridente-dije en tono cortante y seguí- yo uso el arco y flecha y los cuchillos, lo sabes muy bien- lo debe saber bien, pues una vez estaba tan enojada que preguntara siempre lo mismo: practicaras con el tridente? Que le tire un cuchillo el brazo a 20 metros.

-entiendo, entiendo, igual ahorita-ahí va con sus diminutivos- íbamos a empezar corriendo la distancita hasta la Cornucopia.

Genial me siguen recordando mi futuro, aparecer en los juegos.

-ok-no me importa.

Voy a cambiarme y Clauden me dice:

-deberíamos empezar con cuchillos, no crees?- ella es mejor aun que yo-

-no me interesa.

-te debería interesar, van a poner 3 mujeres, sabes? Además por ser nieta de alguien famoso deberías prepararte- MIERDA! Otra persona que me recuerda mi futuro.

-pero ganaran 12-respondí cortante

-mmmhhh…cierto

Me fui sin haber terminado de ponerme la remera. Me arrepiento de aquello porque cuando salgo ahí esta él. Ojala se fijara en mi pero nooooo, ni semi desnuda me mira.

-hola- intento llamar la atención y funciona porque me mira ya vestida.

-hola, tu eres Isabela, cierto?

-si -y tu el chico más hermoso y carismático del mundo- y tu Roger, verdad?

-sí. Vas a ir a correr?

-supongo,-nunca tuve tantas ganas-debo practicar mucho. 6 tributos es mucho no crees? Encima el distrito 4 es un poco pequeño

Asiente y vamos afuera donde hay un lugar parecido a las arenas que crearon los estúpidos de nuestros profesores para que practiquemos.

También hay armas pero no lastiman. Tenemos trajes (como la remera a medio poner con la que me vio Roger) que hacen que cuando un arma te toque se prenda una luz. Eso significa que estas fuera de los juegos.

Nos ponemos en nuestras posiciones y esperamos 20 segundos. Suena el gong y corremos con todo hasta la cornucopia. Como siempre Clauden, yo, él y Fleur llegamos primero.

Tomo mi arco – si, ya sé que no es mío. Es que me apoderé de él- y un cinturón con cuchillos. Listo, a hacer algo parecido a matar. Tiro un cuchillo y Darian lo recibe pero le rebota contra el cuerpo y su remera brilla. Uno menos. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ya pienso como los profesionales!

Después de 30 duros minutos quedo en segundo lugar seguida de Fleur. Ella tiene piel oscura y pelo negro además de unos cuantos años en la academia. Tiene 18. Creo que se ofrecerá como voluntaria. Ojala, quizás le salve la vida a una niñita de 12.

Después hicimos 1 hora de espada, 1 de arco y flecha, hacha 1 hora y cuchillos media. Recreo y 1 hora de lanza o de tridente. Como siempre elegí la lanza.

Vuelvo a mi casa y me encuentro con mi padre que me dice:

-puedes pedir una tesela? Tu madre se está muriendo de hambre.

-ya estoy 6 veces. Dos obligatorias y una por cada integrante de la familia. No puedo pedir mas!

- pero hija, ya sabes que de cualquier manera serás cosechada (N/A si ya se quedo re planta la mina XD)

-NO!- dije antes de salir corriendo, la cosecha seria pasado mañana teóricamente.

La cosecha, la cosecha… ojala no elijan a ninguno de mis verdaderos amigos, los del trabajo porque a mí con 3 lugares es posible….


	3. Chapter 3 la cosecha distrito 4

Aviso que la rebelión nunca sucedió. Peeta gano los juegos número 74 y se siguieron haciendo como siempre jejeje se me había olvidado decir

Me di cuenta que escribí vallasaje en vez de vasallaje qu monstruo que soy XD

* * *

Ficha para los juegos del hambre numero 124

TRIVUTOS

Nombre:

Edad:

Distrito:

Personalidad:

Apariencia física (sean descriptivos):

Historia y familia:

Reacción al ser elegidos:

Motivación para ganar*:

Que no la/o podría dejar ganar (físicamente/sicológicamente)*:

Habilidades:

Estrategia:

Debilidades:

Armas:

MENTORES

Nombre:

Edad:

Distrito:

A qué edad ganó los juegos:

Personalidad (expláyense lo que quieran):

Familia y breve historia de cómo gano los juegos:

Armas:

Estrategia:

Físico:

estas son las fichas para los personajes n.n

* * *

Llegue a mi lugar preferido: la playa. Me recosté y poco a poco el sueño me ganó. Desperté con una voz llamándome. Amo esa voz. Ya se de quien es.

-Roger-susurro-

-pensé que te habías desmayado- en ese momento me doy cuenta de nuestra vergonzosa posición: yo acostada y él sentado encima mío con su cara demasiado cerca a la mía.

Me pareció raro que el estuviera hablándome.

Miro a mi alrededor, todo pareciera estar inundado.

- que pasó?

-se inundo la playa y te vi. Te estabas por ahogar. Te quería despertar porque en unas horas es la cosecha

- TANTO DORMÍ ?

- no lo se pero tu familia te busca

- mmmmhhhhh - dudo un minuto y al final digo - te levantas?

Él, se mueve y me deja levantarme.

Dudo pero al final le pregunto:

- que piensas, digo de eso que sean 6 personas en vez de 2?

- no lo se. Pero estoy despreocupado porque habrá 2 hombres voluntarios.

- ya veo... Pues adiós me voy a preparar y... Gracias.

Ya en casa me baño y cepillo mi cabello. Mama me lo trenza y quedo muy hermosa. Claro a mi manera. La verdad es que no soy muy linda, mi nariz es un poco grande y a veces me salen granos. Por suerte no tengo ninguno hoy. Suerte... Parece que hoy estará de mi lado... Eso supongo y espero. La verdad lo único que espero es que no salga mi hermana. Ahora que lo pienso ella también es nieta de Finnick Odair. Ella se preparó como yo pero no es tan buena. Me prometo que sí ella sale me ofreceré como voluntaria. Sí, eso haré.

Ya afuera nos dirigimos a la primer cosecha de Margaret y la segunda mía. Marga suelta lágrimas silenciosas. Cuando estamos más cerca suelta unos sollozos y yo la tranquilizo.

-no te preocupes, no pasara nada malo. Tu no saldrás, no tienes teselas.

-no lloro por mi. Lo hago por ti.

Me sorprende su respuesta pero ya es muy tarde. La corriente nos arrastró y nos separó. Ya estoy con mis amigas de 13 y no puedo evitar abrazar a Kay. Ella está 12 veces. Unos agentes de La Paz nos separan y nos obligan a ver adelante. Nuestro alcalde da un aburrido discurso y le pasa el micrófono a Emma Trinket.

- buenos días hermoso distrito-duda 5 segundos y dice- cuatro - suelta una risita estúpida- empecemos con las damas.

Se acerca a nuestra urna. Pienso en la papeleta de Margaret. Pero lo que pasa me sorprende aún más

-Isabela Odair. - Al no ver respuesta de mi parte dice-Isa no seas cobarde!

Listo ya me sacó de mis cabales. Salgo de mi fila dispuesta a ganar por mi hermana, la linda y tierna Marga. Con la cabeza en alto subo al escenario. Pero lo que escucho me sorprende. En realidad ni siquiera vi a Emma sacar una papeleta.

-Margaret Odair.

A diferencia de mi Marga sale al instante de su fila y viene corriendo hasta el escenario y me abraza. Lo único que puedo hacer es corresponderle el abrazo y soltar una lágrima. Maldito Capitolio! Emma solo puede sacar otra papeleta pues los agentes ya nos separaron.

- Sarah Serclor, Sreclor. Bueno linda tu me entendiste- yo entendí algo, ella es la hermana de Clauden. Tiene 14.

Rápidamente como sí me leyera la mente saltó hasta Sarah y dijo:

- me ofrezco como voluntaria

- muy bien linda-dice Emma- cual es tu nombre?

- Clauden Sreclor

-perfecto! Aquí tenemos a nuestras hermosas tributos para los centésimo vigésimo cuartos juegos del hambre. Y ahora con los varones- mete su mano en la otra urna y saca una papeleta- Francis Reclius- sale un niño de la fila de 12 años.

-me ofrezco como voluntario

-genial! Tu nombre amor?

-Mike Charter. 18 años.

- el próximo tributo esss- mete sus unas perfectas un poco más de lo normal y lo saca- Brian Crespo

De la fila de 17 sale un chico musculoso con pinta de querer ser voluntario. Rápidamente otro chico parecido se ofrece pero Brian le dice

- hermano tu cuida bien a mama, entendido?

Listo, ya se ganó medio Capitolio. Pero con mi hermana yo tengo la otra mitad.

Emma vuelve a sacar otra papeleta de los varones y dice

-Roger Hammer

Nadie se ofrece. Porque? Qué no tiene hermanos mayores? Sólo tiene 14. Mi abuelo ganó a los 14 pero con regalos. Ofrezca se alguien!

Nadie

Roger sale de su fila y sube al escenario. Tiene cara de asustado. Así no ganará. Me doy cuenta que mi cara está extraña así que la intento mejorar así por lo menos quedo normal. Emma dice

- un aplauso para nuestros tributos de los centésimo vigésimo quartos juegos del hambre!- se pone a aplaudir como loca pero sólo unas pocas personas aplauden

Unos agentes de La Paz nos llevan adentro del edificio que tenemos atras( N/a no me acuerdo como se llama ) pero no vuelvo la vista porque se algo: el Capitolio me tendió una trampa poniéndome a mi primero como tributo porque no podría ofrecerme como voluntaria por Marga, pero no importa la traere de vuelta, ambas volveremos.


	4. Chapter 4 en el distrito 12

Distrito 12

POV Sulear en la ciudad

Mi nombre? Sulear Goldgrawn, me dicen Leo. Tengo 15 años. Vivo en el distrito 12 y iba a la escuela aunque lo consideraba una pérdida de tiempo. Que que hacia ahí? Yo estaba ahí por ella. Amo cuando su pelo Rubio me rozaba. Cuando sus grandes ojos azules se posan en mí pero aún más cuando sus delicadas manos, huesudas, como cualquiera de las personas de la Veta, se rozan con las mías cuando caminamos para lados contrarios en la escuela.

- Leo! no prestas nada de atención

Levanto mis hombros en señal de que no me importa. Ahí está ella. Jennifer. Me separo de Alexo y la sigo. Seguro va a la pradera, como siempre. De repente gira pero no va al Prado, va al quemador. Aprovecharé y compraré algunas cosas. Pobre de ella. Abandonada por sus padres, por su trabajo de tiempo completo. Criada por su tía y vuelta a abandonar por su reciente embarazo. Ahora debe cocinar y cuidarse ella sola. Que como se esto? Pues su hermana es amiga mía en un intento por acercarme a Jennifer.

Entro al quemador y voy a el puesto de vegetales del bosque. Me parece que es una fea costumbre salir al bosque a cazar y recolectar pero algunas personas de la veta la necesitan. Jenny solo canjea unas ropas por pan y se va. Creo que quiere estar sola así que me quedo con la mamá de Padma en el puesto de flores (nota de autor: se me acabaron los nombres XD ). Llega Padma y me dice si vamos a pasear. Esta chica siempre intenta coquetear conmigo. La sigo pues no tengo nada que hacer y vamos a la plaza. Me entristezco mucho porque mañana serán las cosechas. Cuando vuelvo a mi cada me duermo sin comer, lo cual alegra un poquititito a mi familia porque significa que comerán un poco más. Sueño con Jenny. Espero que algún día me corresponda mis sentimientos.

POV Jennifer Undersee (gracias Aide por este atormentado tributo XD) en la escuela.

Me llamo Jenny y tengo 14 años. Se preguntarán porque siendo una Undersee podría vivir en la veta. Pues aquí va la explicación:

Luego de que mi abuela, Madge se casara con Gale decidieron vivir en la veta con él. Tuvieron muchos hijos pero uno enfermó gravemente y como su padre seguía en la alcaldía pudieron comprar los medicamentos directamente del Capitolio. Y ahí dijeron chau a todo su dinero. Por eso la generación de mi madre y mi tía, y la mía, fueron muy pobres. Por suerte yo solo me preocupo de alimentar mi boca.

La verdad es que historia de Panem me aburre muchísimo. Quizás si no la diera "la profe más mejor", como se dice a ella misma, Suzana, sería por lo menos, aceptable.

Suena el timbre para un recreo de media hora ( nota de autora: me deje llevar XD en mi escuela una hora cátedra es 1:20 y los recreos son dos de 10 minutos. No se cómo es en las demás escuelas pero no quería que la pobre Jenny sufriera tanto en la escuela)

Me voy al patio de cemento de la escuela. No me gusta mucho. Es muy triste. Unas chicas pasan riéndose y una me mira por sobre su hombro, se vuelve y susurra:

- siempre sola, es una rara. Creo que encima le gusta al bombonazo de Leo- se muerde el labio inferior pero no sabe que eso la hace ver como una loca por un chico- ojalá leo gustase de mi. Es super lindo!- dice gritando/susurrando.

-leo? El qué vale es Alexo.

Y así se van hablando de chicos. Lástima que hoy Carly no está aquí. Está enferma. Con ella es la única que me siento libre de expresarme. Además es la única que sabe que amo a Sulear. Él tiene suerte de no vivir en la veta. Aunque su metro ochenta y seis, su cabello castaño oscuro y sus ojos grises son muy típicos de esa parte de la ciudad. Es muy guapo y muy amable conmigo. Hablamos a veces en clases cuando estamos aburridos. Además una vez había que hacer grupos y me preguntó si quería estar con él. Seguro que él no lo recuerda pero... Yo sí. Lástima que no siga viniendo a la escuela. No viene más porque no lo necesita. En una de nuestras charlas me dijo que quería ser pintor y que sus padres le podrían pagar así que abandonaría la escuela.

Me estoy aburriendo demasiado así que. Salto la alambrada que recorre el patio del colegio y me voy al quemador. Siento que alguien me sigue pero no volteo atrás. Me haría ver débil. Compro unas cosas pero no les presto atención. Estoy pensando en mañana, en que haré. Tengo catorce y dos teselas. No tengo muchas posibilidades de salir elegida. O eso espero

* * *

Verdaderamente lamento el retraso pero esto de la escuela muggle me tiene calada. XD Fuera de eso gracias a j. Aide-chan por el tributo atormentado de Jenny. Jaja cuando lo volví a leer fue como "es muy triste que se amen y no puedan estar juntos y que..." Muaaaaaaaa quizás salgan el las cosechasmuaaaaaaaasaaa es muy tristongo. Este finde prometo ser una niña buena Y subir 2 capitulos: uno de las cosechas y otro de algún distrito, creo que del 8. Prometo que no será tan emotivo

saluditos y dejen su review que son gratis y me ayudan

asi y los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, sólo esta insignificante historia.


	5. Chapter 5 la cosecha distrito 12

Hola a todos! Antes de empezar este maravillosamente maravilloso capítulo (? Quería agradecer a j. Aide por Jenny.

Este es un mensaje para Vanessa. Si me estas leyendo te diré que tengo un cupo limitado de personas que ganarán y del 12 ya están ocupados así que la cambiaré de distrito y apellido. Espero que me entiendas ;) que escribir 72 tributos es difisilongo. Y más si mientras los escribes te sigan llegando tributos. Por un review mándame otro distrito que no sea ni el 4 ni el 12. Y un apellido, claro si tu no quieres que lo elija yo XD aviso que mis apellidos los saco de internet XD

Bueno aquí va el cap ( me costó mucho así que más les vale que me dejen un review) XD

* * *

POV normal

Jenny y Sulear se despertaron y desayunaron más de lo común pues era un día especial. Era la cosecha. Sulear estaba 3 veces pues no necesitaba papeletas. Jennifer estaba 6 veces.

POV Jenny

Caminando hacia las cosechas me encuentro con muchas chicas de la escuela y nos deseamos suerte mutuamente. Voy de la mano con Carly y su hermana, Rose. Ella es mayor que nosotras. Tiene 17. No se cuántas veces están porque no me quieren decir.

Llegamos, nos sacan sangre y vamos a nuestra fila. Pasan 10 minutos y nuestro escolta del Capitolio empieza a hablar de no se qué los días oscuros y bla, bla, bla. Ya empieza lo que más me preocupaba. Felicia (así se llama la escolta) dice:

- primero las damas. - se acerca a la urna y saca tres papelitos de una. No se sí eso está permitido, pero aún así los lee- Lavander Patil (nota de autora: jeje estuve robando nombres de Harry Potter que por cierto no me pertenece porque sino Draco sería todo mío XD) - conozco a esa chica, tiene 17. Lav se acerca al escenario. - Jennifer Undersee - abro los ojos como platos y subo al escenario un poco confundida- Rose Yumiliam- (n/a este no es inventado ni robado, es de mi tía pero no es muy común :p)Rose sube al escenario y Felicia va a la urna de varones y saca tres papelitos como hizo con las chicas mientras Rose me abraza. -Sulear Goldgrawn, Alexo Raven, Bruce Bodrugen - se ve que no tenía mucha paciencia así que los leyó todos juntos y un chico de cada fila, de 14,15,16 años sube al escenario.- aquí nuestros tributos para los centésimo vigésimo quartos juegos anuales del hambre. Felices juegos del hambre! Y que la suerte esté siempre, siempre de su lado! - y con esas palabras nos llevan dentro del edificio de la justicia.

* * *

POV Sulear

Estoy por sacarme sangre cuando mi hermano, detrás mío por naturalidad, empieza a temblar de pies a cabeza. Odia los juegos y las agujas. Cuando superamos ese obstáculo me voy con mi hermano mellizo a la fila de 15 años. Esperamos un rato hasta cuando dicen los nombres.

Lavander, no importa. No me caía bien.

Jenny! Oh no Jenny! Por favor sobrevive estos juegos!

Rose, lamento tanto lo de ella también!

Pero pasa algo extraño: dicen mi nombre. Estoy por subir al escenario y salir de la fila pero mi hermano mellizo me mira y me susurra:

- somos parecidos, no quieres que valla por ti? Quizás la pueda salvar.- lástima que a él también le guste Jennifer. Si no sería sólo mía.

-no, yo lo haré.

Ya así salgo de mi fila y paso por el escenario y entro al edificio de Justicia. Espero un minuto y por la puerta entran muchas personas de las cuales algunas son llamadas "familia". Mi mama me abraza. Mi papa me tranquiliza. Mi tía me acaricia el cabello. Todos me dan su apoyo. Todos excepto mi hermano.

* * *

POV Jenny

Cuando mi familia se aleja se acerca el hermano de Sulear, Ibar. Me abraza y al oído me dice buena suerte con la voz quebrada, como un susurro. Le correspondo el abrazo y cuando nos soltamos puedo ver su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sentiría algo por mi? O sería más bien por lástima? Quizás Leo y él eran parecidos físicamente pero no eran iguales por dentro, por eso me gusta Sulear y no él. Aún así le digo:

-gracias, la necesitare. Pero tu hermano también.- un rápido beso en la mejilla, un sonrojo en su cara, y una sonrisa en la mía. Definitivamente volveré, y Sulear conmigo.


	6. Chapter 6 distrito 8

lamento tanto el retraso! Me di cuenta que odio físico química -_- 

feliz cumple atrasado vanessa! Igual que mi tegalito XD 

pues lean y dejen sus reviews!

* * *

Distrito 8

**POV Tafeta Chambray**

Me llamo Tafeta. Suena gracioso, no? Vivo en el distrito 8 y mi nombre es el de una tela. Tengo 13 años y tengo mmmmmhhhh unos pequeñisisisisisimos problemitas de bipolaridad.

Estoy aburrida de estar en la cama así que me levanto. En 4 horas es la cosecha. Creo que las teselas le han salvado la vida a mi familia aunque quizás me la quiten a mi. Espero que no, igual el distrito 8 no es de los más pequeños. Me visto. Aunque mi distrito sea de textiles, no soy lo que se podria llamar, la loca de la moda. Voy hasta una de las fábricas abandonadas, ahí a veces hay ropa. Cuando entro, encuentro unas botas y una campera. Me las pongo. Me quedan grandes pero son lindas. Voy al mercado y compro algo de pan. Vuelvo a la fábrica abandonada. Como mi pan de a pedacitos y le guardo la mitad a Noa, que está entrando a la fábrica. Aquí es como nuestro pequeño refugio del resto del mundo.

**POV Noa Endrek**

Cuando entro la veo. Y me guardó pan! Me le acerco y veo que se está mordiendo el labio inferior con mucha fuerza. Ojalá pudiera saborear esos labios rojos. Lástima que sean de ese estúpido de Cormac. Se porque se está lastimando tanto la boca: la cosecha. Teme salir elegida. Yo estoy muchas más veces que ella, pues tengo 18, pero Tafeta tiene muchas teselas por su numerosa familia. Cuando estoy más cerca me siento a su lado y Tefy, como la suelo llamar, me dice:

- pan?

Sólo eso me basta para abrazarla y ponerme a llorar.

-Tefy, no quiero salir en la cosecha.

- yo tampoco. -dice con cara seria. le está por agarrar un ataque así que la suelto. Juntos solemos parecer locos, ella es bipolar y yo me pongo a llorar por todo, aún con 18 años.

No necesitamos palabras para entendernos. Somos así. Rechazados por el resto de la sociedad. Pero aceptados por nosotros mismos.

- hoy te juntarás con Cormac ?

- no cortó conmigo. Era un estúpido. No quiero hablar de él.

- y de que quieres hablar?

- quiero dormir- dice. Nos acomodamos sentados contra la pared y su cabeza se apoya en mi hombro. Es tan tierna. Porque nos llevamos 5 años?-Noa?- dice con los ojos cerrados- despiertamente para la cosecha. No quiero que maten a mi familia.

- será en dos horas. Dormirás muy poco.

-no me importa. - le está por agarrar uno de sus ataques. Aún recuerdo el primero.

POV Tafeta

No se porque sueño con el día en el que nos conocimos.

**(N/A todo lo que sigue es el primer encuentro entre Tafy y Noa desde el punto de vista de Tafeta)**

Vi a ese chico, Noa, en las cosechas a sus 12 años. Yo tenía 7. Cuando terminaron las cosechas se acerco a mi y me dijo:

-no deberías ir saltando por todas partes como sí no pasara nada. Hoy es un día triste. Niños tendrán que ir a luchar por su vida. -y así se fue. Mi primera impresión fue que era un poco malo.

Pero esa impresión cambió cuando fue nuestro segundo encuentro:

Tenia ya 8 años. Estaba durmiendo afuera de la fábrica de mama, esperando que salga del trabajo y Noa llego y se sentó a mi lado y me dijo:

-también esperas a algún familiar? Debes tener hambre. - así sin rodeos me ofreció de su queso- sabes? Me pareces muy confiable, bonita y amigable. Deberíamos juntarnos más. - desde ese día nos juntamos todos los días.

Pero aún recuerdo ese día. Uno de los peores de mi vida, seguro.

Tenía 11 y estaba por entrar en las cosechas. Llegue a nuestro lugar, la fábrica abandonada.

Cuando estaba entrando Noa llega y desde atrás me tapa los ojos y me dice:

-quien soy?

Desde muy pequeña fui un poquitín bipolar y con el tema de los juegos me puse muy sensible. Así qué empuje a Noa para atrás le di un codazo en las costillas( aún de espaldas) y me di vuelta y lo empuje contra una pared sin siquiera mirarlo. Cuando se chocó se golpeó la cabeza muy fuerte y yo me asuste mucho y me prometí a mi misma que nunca más iba a tener alguno de mis ataques. No lo pude cumplir, pero lo intento. Después le lleve con un curandero y le puso unas vendas y hizo reposo.

La voz de Noa me saca de mis pensamientos.

-ya están por ser las cosechas.

No le respondo y vamos a la plaza principal. Después nos tenemos que separar. No le presto atención a el discurso ni a los primeros nombres, creo que las chicas eran algo así como Katia, Tweedy y Tafeta. Esperen un momento! Yo soy Tafeta! Me quedo estática pero unos agentes de La Paz prácticamente me arrastran hasta el escenario.

Tampoco hago caso a los hombres pero 3 chicos bastante conocidos se están acercando, y se sus nombres: Kendall, Patrice y Noa. QUE?! Peor que este yo en los juegos es que este Noa. Sufriré más por su muerte que por la mía. ¡Es mi mejor amigo después de todo!me doy cuenta que Noa esta llorando pero en silencio. Sólo suelta lágrimas mientras se acerca.

Nos llevan al edificio de justicia y nos despedimos de nuestra familia. No les presto atención, pues por ellos voy a ir a los juegos. Sigo sumida en mis pensamientos y no me doy cuenta de que estamos saliendo y pongo mi mejor sonrisa para este estúpido, estúpido, estúpido Capitolio.


	7. Chapter 7 distrito 1

**Holaaaa! *escondiendose para que no la maten***

**ya se... Pero tengo como 10 exámenes y un libro por terminar. u.u**

**bueno aquí tienen el capítulo, cortito pero bueno. Van a ver más notas de autor abajo :)**

* * *

No puedo creer lo que hice. Pero ya es tarde. Ya estoy en el tren. Presentarme como voluntaria fue un grave error. Principalmente si mis acompañantes son mis hermanos. 4 de ellos son mis hermanos... Y la persona que sobra es mi mejor amiga.

*Flashback*

- hey! Abbie! Espérame- dice/grita mi mejor amiga, Daphne, mientras voy para la plaza, ya está por ser la cosecha. Bajo un poco la velocidad con la que estaba caminando hace 10 segundos y la espero mientras corre como loca hasta alcanzarme.- tengo un anuncio importante

- cuál?

- me voy a presentar voluntaria! Vamos a ganar juntas!

Casi me atraganto con el pan que estaba comiendo. Justamente yo iba a ser la única voluntaria mujer. Así no tendría que matar a nadie conocido.

- que buemnmmmmala noticia.- digo, aceptando un buen corrector de parte de mi amiga, que lo hace riendo. (N/A los correctores son como golpes en la cabeza, como cachetadas) piensa que es mentira.

- vamos corriendo, si no las ganadoras del distrito 1 llegarán tarde. -dice prácticamente llorando de la risa. Eso es algo bueno de ella se ríe de todo.

Debo repensar mi táctica. En un principio consistía en tener aliados que maten solo durante el baño de sangre. Y entonces, traicionarlos. Y matarlos. Así sólo quedarían los tributos más débiles.

Ya en la plaza, nos separamos, ella con las quinceañeras y yo con mis amigas de 18. (N/A diesiochoñeras (?)

El alcalde dice algo de los días oscuros, cuenta algo así como que este es el mejor distrito y que es un honor estar aquí. Al fin le pasa el micrófono a nuestra escolta. Para mi, no parece mucho del Capitolio. Tiene el pelo negro lacio largo, ojos marrones grandes y no tiene nada extraño en el cuerpo. Se viste normal: un short beige y una musculosa rosa bebé. Nada del otro mundo. Creo que yo me veo más hermosa.

Veo que se acerca a la urna de las mujeres. Que no presté atención a lo que dijo?parece que no. Lo esta por leer. Este es mi momento:

- Me presento como voluntaria!- Subo hasta el escenario con la frente en alto- Abbie Grey- Escucho el grito de mi amiga postulando se para voluntaria y subiendo conmigo. Nuestra escolta lee la siguiente tributo.

-Evelin... Grey -QUE?! Esa es mi hermana. Sube hacia el escenario como si fuera la reina. Engreída- Michael Grey- otro hermano más! Que le pasa a este mundo. Encima también viene caminando con la palabra "orgullo" en la frente. La escolta saca dos papeletas más y las lee- Gary Grey y Haze Savranna.

- Me presento como voluntario!- que quien es? Mi otro hermano. Por lo menos tengo aliados, o no? Haze vuelve a su fila y mi hermano dice su nombre.

Tendré que luchar contra mi pequeñita hermana de 13, mi hermano Michael de 16, Gary de 17 y mi hermano gemelo de 18, Hugo. GENIAL!

Pero... Nunca aseguré de que todos vayan a volver.

**pov Daphne **

Hoy me acerque hasta la casa de Abbie, pero no justamente para ver a Abbie. Toco la puerta y me abre su mama, me dice que Abbie fue a entrenar a último minuto. a lo que respondo que vengo a buscar algo. Me deja entrar y voy directo a la habitación de Gary. La puerta está Cerrada. La toco y un rato largó después aparece un muy adormilado Gary. Recuerdo que aún es muy temprano.

Lo miro de arriba a abajo. Empiezo por su cabello Rubio totalmente desordenado, nada diferente a lo de siempre. Ojos azules con ojeras tremendas. Labios entreabiertos que me dan ganas de tirarme encima. Un torso moldeado perfectamente, terminando en unas pantuflas de perrito. Ridículamente tierno.

- hola! Te vine a pedir mi daga. Recuerdas que me la pediste y no me la devolviste?

- eehh? A, si! Ya vuelvo.- entra a su habitación y cuando sale trae mi daga consigo. Pero antes de dármela me dice- No te harás voluntaria? Creo qué podrías ganar- no cabo de felicidad! Me dijo que podría ganar! Así que tomo la daga y salgo corriendo elle entrenamiento. Luego le diré a Abbie que me presentaré voluntaria.

* * *

**bueno, eh aquí mi tributo super chapita!**

**abran visto que puse algo de holasoygerman :D MACHO QUE SE RESPETA USA PANTUFLAS DE PERRITO! **

**ah, si! Lo que les quería decir es que me hice un nuevo face :D es Josekpoper fanfiction **

**aqui les mandare información de cuando publicare, y, en caso de que no pueda, les daré un adelanto! n.n**

**espero su review! **


	8. Chapter 8 distrito 11

**Holaaaaa! Lamento haberles hecho esperar n.n pero eh aquí este sensual capítulo (? **

* * *

**Distrito 11**

Vanessa intercalaba gritos de rabia, hachazos y pensamientos. Podría parecer fuerte, pero no era más que una chica de 18 años con miedo de ir a los juegos. Mucho miedo. Tanto que hubiese preferido morir de hambre para no pedir teselas para aparecer menos veces en la urna. Tanto odiaba los juegos, que obligó a su novio, Insran, que no pidiera teselas. A pesar de que ella sea mayor por un año, ellos se amaban, y no querían perderse. Antonette y Tiffany, sus hermanas ya habían pasado por todas las cosechas obligatorias. Por eso Vanessa las envidiaba.

**POV Vanessa Heimrich**

Tirar hachas tampoco es tan difícil. Salir al bosque tampoco, claro después de lo juegos del hambre número 74º, en donde Rue murió, los trabajadores armaron un revuelo. Desde ese día no hay muchos agentes de paz. Y la "seguridad" bajo un montón.

Otro tiro más y... Perfecto. Justo cuando voy a tirar otro hacha, alguien aparece detrás del árbol, haciendo que el hacha que estoy por tirar se me vaya para atrás.

-Insran! Te dije que hoy quería desquitarme por un rato sola.

-pero me aburría solito! Además... Tu sola en el medio del bosque, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo.

-es lo mismo que me dices siempre. -puse un tono de voz ridículamente grave imitándolo.- Tu sola en el medio del bosque, no me perdonaría si te pasara algo- risas de parte de los dos suenan con un eco en el bosque.

Rudo, pero tierno. las palabras perfectas para describir a mi alma gemela... Veo que trae algo entre manos. Le pregunto lo que es y me dice que es nada más ni nada menos que mi postre favorito. Panqueques de manzana. Un muy caro vicio. No por la manzana, claro esta que aquí las recolectamos, si no por la masa. Ya se a que va este postre. No quiere que me preocupe por salir elegida.

Nos sentamos al lado del árbol que estuve atacando con mis hachas. A veces pienso que debería ser del 7. Con Insran el tiempo pasa volando. Ya esta anocheciendo, pero una última pregunta de In, me sorprende. No que me pregunte algo, por que esa es nuestra manera de burlarnos del Capitolio, jugar a que el es el entrevistador y yo la tributo. Me da miedo y suelo tener pesadillas, pero el momento de risas lo vale.

-Vane! Te pregunte si algún día tendríamos hijos.

-vale, parece que no me conoces, por su puesto que no. Tendría miedo de perderlos en los juegos.

-No tendrías? Ósea qué nunca querrás hacer una familia conmigo-pone su mejor puchero que de hecho no va nada bien con su imagen de chico rudo.

-vamos! Volvamos a casa.

-Pero para que? Si el amor de mi vida no quiere tener un futuro conmigo...

-exagerado como siempre! Sólo dije que no quería tener hijos! Ademas tu sabes muy bien lo que me aterrorizan los juegos.

-si,si. Ve tu que yo después te alcanzo. -junto una hachas y las escondo en sus respectivos "hogares".

Ya cuando me alejo me convierto en otra persona... Soy solo la chica ruda del distrito. Nunca lastime a nadie físicamente, pero alguna que otra vez con palabras un poquitín hirientes. La supervisora de mi campo, el 3G me dice que mañana por ser un día especial deberé salir a las 10. Una verdadera estupidez. Paso 4 horas recolectando cada día para sobrevivir y por las cosechas me quitan 3 de esas esenciales horas.

Ya adentro de casa saludo a mis hermanas, y mis padres y me alisto para dormir. Pero antes no puedo evitar estirar mi "bello" traje para las cosechas de cada año. Lo aborrezco. Ese amarillo no pega para nada bien con mi piel morena. No soy negrita, sólo estoy quemada. Y esa figura no me ayuda en nada, ya que soy un poco rellenita. Lo que más me gusta es la bincha, y la colita, ya que que no te moleste este cabello tan largo es misión imposible. Mis grandes ojos marrones oscuros me hacen girar la vista al espejo de cuerpo entero de mi habitación. Mi cara es bonita, no lo dudo, muchas veces mi novio me lo hecho acordar, más lo que más me gusta es mi altura. 1,70. Una de las más altas.

Paso la mayor parte de la noche removiendome en la cama. Pesadillas. Cientos de maneras horribles para morir. Dolorosas, lentas y torturadoras. Si tuviera que matar a alguien solo lo haría rápido y sin dolor.

Cuando me despierto siento algo horrible en el pecho. Se lo que va a pasar hoy.

* * *

**Bueno, más notas de autor! Gracias a Vanessa por su tributo, ya se que me quedo corto pero es que pensaba que el próximo capítulo iba a abarcar mucho y no sabía donde cortarlo. Quedaban 1600 palabras! Era mucho... **

**Bue, como siempre pedirles que por favor me agreguen en mi face: Josekpoper Fanfiction, desde ya muchas gracias por leer esta cosa deforme que se hace pasar por fic y si me dejan un review me haré la persona más feliz del mundo. **

**ya se que queda largo pero saludos a: Estados Unidos, Argentina, México, Chile, Venezuela, España, Reino Unido y Paraguay :D**


	9. Chapter 9 en el tren, distritos 11 y 2

**Buenos días/tardes/noches o el horario que lean esto. **

**Actualize muy rápido... Me siento orgullosa! Como sea, este capítulo es complicado, porque tiene muchísimos POV. Espero que no se les haga largo y pesado. Más notas de autor abajo ;) **

* * *

Cuando me despierto siento algo horrible en el pecho. Se lo que va a pasar hoy.

La cosecha.

Miedo, es lo único que siento. De quedar elegida, de que elijan a los que amo. Aunque mis hermanas ya hallan pasado las edades permitidas para quedar cosechadas, no quita el hecho de que tengo un novio, la persona que más quiero en la vida.

Me levanto y pongo a calentar el agua, con esta nueva tecnología se calienta en 10 minutos.

Mientras tanto preparo mi ropa; ese espantoso vestido, los zapatos, la vincha y mis accesorios.

Cuando el agua está lista me baño y visto. Ya va siendo la hora, así que salgo hacia las cosechas no sin antes abrazar a mis padres y mis hermanas. Cuando llego me sacan sangre a lo que yo no puedo evitar un quejido de dolor. Cuando me indican donde ponerme, mis manos sin pedirme permiso frotan el lugar donde recibí el pinchazo.

Pasan unos diez minutos hasta que nuestro alcalde toma la palabra. Presto atención a cada uno de sus movimientos y palabras, pues será la última vez que lo veré desde este lugar, pensar que el año que viene lo veré desde el mismo lugar de mis hermanas, sólo preocupándome por Insran.

- Damas y caballeros de este hermoso distrito, el distrito 11, bienvenidos! -nuestro alcalde muestra sus dientes en una sonrisa maquiavélica y empieza a contar la historia de los días oscuros, y no se me pasa una palabra. Cuando le pasa el micrófono a nuestro acompañante, Prince, me permito mirar unos segundos alrededor y descansar. Mi mirada se cruza con Antonette, mi hermana, la mayor de todas. Quien me muestra una sonrisa tímida, como dándome apoyo.

Vuelvo la vista a Prince quien hoy luce más ridículamente que otros años. Cabello rosa, labios azulados y piel anaranjada, con sus distintivos tatuajes con formas arabescas en su frente, haciendo una "corona".

-Hola hermosos- siempre me pareció una voz graciosa. Como de pato-. ¡Empecemos con las damitas! -se acerca a nuestra urna, por la que mi nombre se ha ido aumentando hasta llegar a el máximo de edad. Lo único que se me cruza por la mente que sólo faltan 1 año más... Por su puesto; voy a esperar a mi novio.- Ashley Trumpson - una chica alta de 18 años, de cabello negro igual que sus ojos, y barbilla marcada sale de su fila y sube al escenario.- Erica Won.- otra chica, de unos 14, o 15 años con cabellos casi dorados y ojos oscuros se encaminó hacia el escenario.- Vanessa Heimrich.

**POV Insran **

Cuando llaman a Vanessa solo abro mis ojos como platos, mi cara debe mostrar muchísimas emociones juntas.

Pero la cara de Vanessa no lo hace, sólo se muestra inexpresiva. Se lo que debe pasar por su mente... Su hermana empieza a gritar y llorar cuando empieza a acercarse a las otras tributos. Cuando ya sube al escenario se le agrega toda la familia. Y yo.

- Prosigamos- se acerca a la urna de los hombres y saca una papeleta- Danny Recluerton- un pequeño niño flacucho de unos 12 años se acerca a Prince.- Insran Closther- voy a ir a los juegos, y voy a ganarlos. No seré un profesional pero desde que hace 3 segundos dijeron mi nombre ya se mis tácticas, porque los juegos del hambre no son simples juegos. Salgo de mi fila y subo al escenario intentando ponerme lo más cerca que puedo de Vanessa pero Danny esta en medio. -Hyuna Kana - un chico de ojos rasgados va a salir cuando otro se le interpone y dice:

- Me presento como voluntario!- parece agitado, deben ser familia o algo así. Mis dudas se eliminan cuando dice su nombre- Lee Kana- el chico se acerca y puedo ver que no tiene tanto terror en la cara, como puedo ver a Vanessa por las pantallas.

- He aquí los tributos del distrito 11! - como si no esperara respuesta nos mete directamente al edificio de justicia que esta a nuestras espaldas.

**POV Erica Won**

Nuestro edificio de justicia es pequeño así que yo y Lee Kana estamos en el hall de entrada mientras que los demás tienen sus habitaciones. No me gusta este chico. Tiene cara de bueno, como de niño pequeño y sus acciones igual, pero le siento algo extraño.

Mi familia, compuesta por mi tía y mi mejor amiga, me abraza y me dan consejos durante 10 minutos pero no puedo evitarlo y mi mente se desvía hacia cierto castaño del que sospecho pareciera ser un rango casi profesional.

Nos separamos y nuestra escolta nos lleva hacia el tren. Hacia el Capitolio... Los juegos! Claro, si no porque estaría aquí? Una táctica, táctica... Ya se! Se buena con el Capitolio y te lo compensaran! Listo!

Salgo con una sonrisa afuera y saludo a cámara, persona, o cosa que se me pase por enfrente con un gesto amistoso.

**POV Aneline (distrito 2)**

Ya en el tren me permito quitar esa sonrisa estúpida y mirar con mirada desafiante a quienes me acompañan. Exceptuando a Rosny y a Kenzo los demás son unos tontos que no quisieron ser voluntarios y aún así están aquí. Nuestra mentora mujer se me acerca y casi en un susurro me dice:

- Tu eres mi preferida. Volverás con vida. Te veo en diez minutos en mi habitación.

¿Quien se cree esta ahora? Es obvio que yo volveré y no en un cajón. Si no como una vencedora. Queriendo putearla y mandarla a freír churros voy a su habitación del tren.

-Siéntate. Que sabes hacer?

- Soy una profesional, se hacer de todo. Pero con lo que mejor soy es con los cuchillos. - Para corroborar lo que dije agarro un cuchillo para untar mantequilla que había allí y lo tiro contra la pared justo en un dibujo con un círculo. -Nunca fallé, ni tengo pensado hacerlo. Por algo me presenté voluntaria con mi mejor amiga, Rosny. Traer orgullo a mi distrito, y a mi pequeña familia, compuesta por mi padre y yo, de eso se tratan los juegos del hambre. Como mi padre, Colin, quiero ganar a los 15 los juegos del hambre. Sabes lo que estaré haciendo las próximas semanas? Primero, viajar en un tren. Prácticamente ya esta desechado, porque aquí estoy, no? Segundo, sufrir una transformación. Según mi padre, dolorosa pero con un buen resultado. Tercero presentación. Tanto en los carros como en las entrevistas se debe dar una buena impresión. Cuarto sobrevivir al baño de sangre. Con aliados profesionales, nada te puede pasar. Quinto, junto a Ro matar a quien se pase por enfrente. Sexto ser coronada ganadora. Como verás no necesito un mentor. Suficiente con mi padre no te parece?

La dejo sin palabras y salgo de allí para encaminarme hacia el comedor que es para sólo 2 tributos y ahora está ocupado por 6. Paso la vista por cada uno de mis compañeros. Primero Rosny. Pelo castaño oscuro, ojos claros. Muy codiciada por los hombres pero su corazón pertenece sólo a su novio. Estrider Rosfer. Sigo mirando y veo a Renzo. El también es voluntario. Muy musculoso, castaño y ojos oscuros. El otro chico que veo es a Jacob. Ojos celestes, pelo oscuro... ¡Aún no se por que le dejaron traer su guitarra! Mejor no te enojes, tranquila Aneline. Siguiente persona es Luke. Pequeño, de 13 años pero lo he visto entrenando. Mejor tenerlo como amigo que como enemigo. Pero nadie presenta mayor amenaza que yo. La más débil... Supongo que la otra chica... Nunca la había visto antes y si no la hubieran elegido no conocería su nombre. Es rubia y debe tener unos 15-16 años, parece pequeña. Se llama Grace, y come como si no hubiera mañana.

**POV Grace.**

Cuando entro al tren todo es maravilloso. Montones de comida y sofás cómodos y mullidos. Puedo ver que nuestra mentora se acerca a la chica que parece más severa y le susurra algo. Seguro es la preferida. De ambos mentores, porque, bueno, es la hija del ganador Colin.

Me acerco a la mesa y empiezo a comer de todo un poco. Empiezo por lo salado y termino en los postres.

Cuando la chica vuelve (en realidad no se cuándo se fue) hago lo mismo que ella y analizo mis opciones de aliados. Rosny y Renzo ya están descalificados por el simple hecho de ser voluntarios. Eso solo significa una cosa: matarían sin piedad para ganar. Aneline me da miedo y no me atrevo a hablar con ella. Luke es un demonio vestido de ángel. Parece pequeño pero les gana a todos con la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y los arcos. Sólo me queda Jacob. Ahora que lo pienso... ¿De dónde sacó esa guitarra? Bueno, no importa. Es de un rango normal y no creo que le importe separarse de los profesionales conmigo.

Aunque quizás sea mejor no tener alianzas, si. Mejor andar sola.

Los verdaderos profesionales, Rosny, Aneline y Renzo me miran como una presa, a lo que yo les miro con una mirada asesina, típica de mi.

**POV Kenzo. **

Quien podría creer que esa enana rubia pareciera tan peligrosa?

* * *

** Si, ya se. Larguito! (1,600 y pico palabras)Aún así me gusto escribir estos personajes y me encantan las miradas asesinas de Grace XD **

**si me dejan un review se los agradeceré y si quieren agreguenmen en Facebook: Josekpoper Fanfiction. Aquí encontraran las fotos de los tributos ;)**

**saludos, josefina. **


	10. Chapter 10 en el tren parte 2

**Al ** **fin un nuevo cap!**

**Bueno, como deben alguno que otro de saber, esta semana tuve muchísimos exámenes (algo obvio en estas fechas) y por la presión de los exámenes en el de ética, me desmaye, etc etc y me tuvieron que internar por que me descompuse y me pusieron suero y dolió mucho. En fin creo que esa es escusa para no haber subido antes. No me juzguen. Ustedes saben mi nombre, no mi historia. **

* * *

Distrito 2

POV Rosny.

- Y entonces me dice:- Se ve interrumpida por un ataque de risas- que sabes hacer?

- Aneline, eres una tonta, esa chica te podría salvar la vida.

-y que? Ya tengo a mi papá.

- Déjate de tonterías y vamos a ver las cosechas. Quiero verme cuando me presente voluntaria.

- Ya, ya... Ok.

Nos acercamos al gran televisor que esta entre los sillones y lo encendemos. Las cosechas a partir del distrito 1 empiezan.

- No pudimos ver la presentación!- digo. Todos se nos acercan, para poder ver a nuestros adversarios.

- Ya, sólo era Crismont hablando.

Agarro una libreta y anoto a las personas que podrían llegar a ser alguien. Esto es maso menos lo que anoto: [N/A lo que esta entre paréntesis son las acotaciones de Aneline]

Distrito uno: (¡son todos rubios!) Una chica de 18 llamada Abbie y uno de 18 llamado Hugo. Esos son los más peligrosos pero también la otra chica, la de 15, Daphne, no hay que sobrevalorarla.

¡Nuestro distrito! Cuando me veo me doy cuenta de ir titubeé un poco y me odio por eso, parezco débil! Aneline se ve perfecta, como una buena profesional.

Distrito 3: (facilísimo) nada interesante... Encima hay una niñita de 12! Facilísimo...

Distrito 4: (desde cuando son tan fuertes?) Este año parecen muy fuertes! Mike, Brian, Clauden... Los otros no estoy muy segura, pero parecen entrenados.

Distrito 5: (jaja todos tienen los ojos así, - -) Hay una chica... Se llama Vicky, parece amigable... Pero tiene una sonrisa maquiavélica. Y hay un chico, Harold, de 18 como Vicky que es muy musculoso pero seguro no es nadie.

Distrito 6: (se creen amigos... ja! seguro que se clavaran un puñal en la espalda a sus mejores amigos!)Aquí, mi única observación es que todos parecen muy amigos y seguramente harán una alianza. Lo más seguro es que con An los dejemos para el final, o (mejor aún) que los maten los mutos.

Distrito 7: (que facil!)Lo de siempre; leñadores estúpidos que no saben hacer nada bien y pierden en el baño de sangre.

Distrito 8: (esa chica se esta por desmayar!) hay un voluntario y se llama Patrice, pero no parece ser muuuy fuerte que digamos, pero sólo es una hipótesis. Tafeta parece que esta mareada.

Distrito 9: (parecen amigables...)No hay la gran cosa. La mayoría son grandesitos pero no creo que sobrevivan ni una semana.

Distrito 10: (que linda ropa!)hay una chica, Irene o Irinia, no se, las dijeron juntas y son hermanas, que parece ser muy calculadora, inteligente y de rápidos reflejos. Deberemos ser cuidadosas.

Distrito 11: ( que lindo que es ese chico!) Vanessa pareciera ser entrenada, y ese chico de ojos rasgados... No se... Es raro. Se llama Lee.

Distrito 12:( que peques!) No son una amenaza para nada. Sólo quizás Rose, pero no parece que fuera a dar la graaan lucha...

Con An, analizamos las personas que atacáremos vamos a mi habitación que también es de ella y de Grace, porque no hay lugar. Pero Grace se quedo comiendo.

-Definitivamente queremos a Hugo y a Abbie como aliados. -digo- y obviamente atacaremos primero al 3. Le sigue el doce! Cada vez está más fácil ese distrito... Lástima, amo los retos.

- Yo diría que primero ataquemos a los profesionales y así nos quedarán sólo los más fáciles.- Repone ella.

- Buena estrategia, An. Además...- justo entra Grace y nos callamos.

POV Grace (N/A gracias a Victoria Grayson por esta parte de la historia, me ayudaste mucho en momentos difíciles)

Mientras me atolondraba de comida pensé en mi estrategia, no se cuál es la situación más sencilla, estar en un equipo o ir abandonado, no es que haya tenido pensado unirme a nadie pero esa fue una duda que rondo por mi cabeza, ser un miembro trae desventajas grandes, en especial eso de estar atado a un compañero, que tiene muchas desventajas y ventajas, estar solo también tiene defectos, nadie te acompañara, no será fácil mantenerse seguro, estarás huyendo de aproximadamente 60 desesperados por vivir, aunque no sería un problema que me cruzase a alguien que no sea profesional y matarlo, no me gusta morir como alguien que no soy.

Pensé en mantenerme como un rival débil delante de todos y luego mostrar mis habilidades en la arena, pero eso también es muy miserable, además de que se me me hace terrible la idea de no usar ninguno de esos fabulosos aparatos ni enfrentarse a alguien que me ayude a perfeccionar mis tácticas, porque si hay algo que me guste tanto como comer, es entrenar. Sería un sacrilegio no aprovechar ninguna de las 2 cosas que pueden ofrecerme, así que pienso dar todo en los entrenamientos.

Rosny, que estaba al otro lado del vagón prendió el televisor, las cosechas ya estaban pasando y aunque algunos distritos no tengan a ningún tributo hábil creo que será una competencia muy dura, la mitad de los distritos al menos tienen 2 tributos con algún entrenamiento, sería muy difícil cuidarme las espaldas pero yo confió en que al menos sobreviviré de la tercera parte.

Casi todos se han ido y yo me he quedado sola aquí, así que empecé a anotar en un bloc de notas que podría hacer en los primeros minutos de los juegos

1.-Correr hacia la cornucopia y tomar al menos una mochila de las que están cerca, pero no tanto de esta, masomenos siempre están a unos 10 metros, ya que soy muy delgada creo que no me será tan difícil correr a todo lo que puedo y tomar lo que este cercas de mi

2.-Correr lo más lejos posible y escalar un árbol suficientemente alto, sé que el lugar perfecto no es en una rama sino entre las ramas de los troncos, así que tengo que fijarme en eso, solo espero que no elijan una arena tan vacía como un desierto o un lugar cubierto de nieve, aunque sería muy rápido y no creo que les guste eso

3.-Buscar un lugar con agua, ya que donde hay agua hay peces, y creo que eso sería lo más fácil que pueda cazar, ya que no es mi fuerte eso, aunque me dan arcada cuando pienso que me podría comer un pez alterado que tenga alguna toxina en el cuerpo

4.-Si me encuentro a alguien débil que está acercándose a un lugar donde sé que morirá, no hay excepción, le informare de alguna manera, no me responsabilizo de que no me crean o piensen que es una trampa.

No se cómo podría hacer notar que soy profesional antes de los juegos, creo que esto es primordial para atraer patrocinadores, quien sabe que alimañas me encuentre allá y cuanta ayuda necesitare, tal vez si los miro de manera amenazadora consiga que alguien me patrocine, creo que eso servirá.

Me levanto de la mesa y me quito las migajas de la ropa, estoy cansada y creo que si sigo voy a reventar, así que me dirijo al cuarto compartido, que no tengo idea porque no agregaron vagones si es que tienen la máxima tecnología del capitolio, ahora creo que lo más probable es que duerma en el piso, o en un sillón, si es que hay.

Entro al cuarto con la mirada fría y me encuentro con Rosny y Aneline charlando en medio de la cama, ellas me miran como un león a una gacela, yo solo tomo un edredón que está en la cabecera de la cama y una almohada, y me acuesto en el sofá que está a la derecha.

-Buenas noches…-digo con una voz somnolienta, ignorando los susurros de estas dos y volteándome para poder dormir mejor

POV Taemmy (D5)

Cuando despierto miro para todas partes. Estoy en un lugar muy lujoso. En una esquina hay un gran televisor con unos sofás en los que hay 3 personas sentadas. Más allá hay una mesa rebosante de comida y una chica con un chico comiendo hasta explotar. Se me acercan 2 personas que hasta ahora no había visto. Una es rara. Tiene un vestido hecho de cosas que sospecho son bolsas descartables, y un peinado que tendrá unos 30 centímetros de alto todo lleno de rulos. La otra chica, vestida normal dice:

-hay, querido, que susto! Pensé que te habías golpeado feo. Bueno, vamos a ver... Debes empezar diciendo tu información básica y seguir con la más compleja. Empieza.

Intento recordar algo, mas no puedo.

- No recuerdo nada. No se, ni siquiera mi nombre...

-esto es más grave de lo que pensaba... Si tu no lo sabes por lo menos te lo diré ahora. Te llamas Taemmy, para que te sirve tu apellido? Bah, tienes 18 años- me alcanza un espejo y veo mi ojos rasgados y por alguna razón delineados, me pelo Rubio. Mis facciones, se podría decir, son finas sin pasar a ser femeninas. - esta es tu apariencia física. Tocas el piano, sabes usar los palos golpeadores, esos que tienen picos de metal en la punta. Y saliste seleccionado para los juegos del hambre. Además te gusta delinearte y...

- ¿QUÉ? - la interrumpi.- los juegos del hambre? Recuerdo lo que son esos... -Rápidamente me levanto de el sillón en el que estaba y le grito- ¡Ya se lo que son, no quiero morir! Dónde estoy? Quien eres? Dónde esta mi familia? Tengo familia?

-Shhh! Calladito te ves más bonito. Si tienes familia pero no la podrás ver a menos que sobrevivas porque ya estamos en un tren viaje a el Capitolio.- al no ver respuesta en mi sobre la palabra "Capitolio" agrega- de donde viene ella- señala a la otra chica.- sobre quien soy me llamo Analis y ella es Horde. Tus compañeros de distrito son: Vicky -la chica que estaba comiendo levanta la mano y me mira con una sonrisa. Tiene pelo marrón claro y ojos rasgados, todos los tienen así. Me gustan sus dientes. Son graciosos. -Savanna- una chica rara, de podría decir. Tiene pelos de colores, aros de cactus y una remera haciendo juego. Lejos de eso es muy bella.- Tiffany. - tiene pelo marrón oscuro, y sus ojos también. Cuando la nombra se da vuelta y me mira con una sonrisa tierna, no debe tener más de 15 años. -Ayton - este chico es el que estaba comiendo. Mi primera impresión fue que si lo disfrazaban de chica pasaría desapercibido.- Y ese último es Harold pero le gusta que le digan Harry. - no parece muy grande pero se parece a Ayton.

-son hermanos?-pregunto, si la curiosidad mato al gato, no significa que me vallan a matar, o no?

- no, somos parecidos, pero no.- dice Harry.

Ayton se empieza a reír y se atraganta y hace reír a Vicky, quien tiene una risa graciosa. Por lo que todos en menos de dos segundos están riéndose a carcajadas.

- De que te ries?- le pregunta Vicky.

- Es... Que esta delineado!- responde y se pone a reír de nuevo. Ahora que Vicky lo entiende se ríe más alto y yo quedo con cara de idiota mirándolos.

- Savanna, Ayton, Tiffany, no me digan que no es gracioso... Ni siquiera yo me puedo delinear y no soy pobre, ni nada.-dice Vicky.

-Bueno, si, quizás un poco... -dice Savanna- pero yo tengo extensiones de colores, aros de cactus y una remera de cactus, y también estoy maquillada así que no me quejo.

Me cae muy bien esta chica. Parece, no se, como... Justa? No se... No le gusta que critiquen a los demás sin conocerlos.

-quieren ver las cosechas? -me pregunta Horde. Rápidamente todos, prácticamente corren hasta los sillones enfrente del televisor.

-¡NO! Yo quiero ese lugar!

-¡Ahí me siento yo! Salí de acá!

-Salí vos!

Todo era un caos que no dejó escuchar nada del principio y directamente pasan a los distritos. Cuando cada uno tubo su lugar pregunto en vos baja a Vicky:

-Éramos amigos?

-No, pero a donde voy tengo amigos, y el Capitolio no es la excepción.

Veo como los distritos pasan.

El 1 y el 2 asustan mucho. El 4 no se queda muy atrás. El tres... Aliados fieles.

Cuando llega nuestro distrito, puedo ver cuando me llaman, 4º. Después de decir mi nombre yo me caigo para atrás y me golpeo la cabeza muy fuerte, pero no como para matarme. Un agente de paz, me agarra un pie y me arrastra hasta el escenario. Me sube alzando la mano rápidamente y golpeándome la cabeza por 2ª vez.

El 6... Son todos muy amigos. El 7 parece que por lo menos van con un mínimo entrenamiento. El 8 parece débil... Ni que me importaran los muy débiles. El 9... Parecieran... Amigables? El 10, astutos y calculadores. Provocan un aura misteriosa. El 11... Son 4 grandes y dos pequeños. El 12 no provoca miedo, sino algo más como ternura.

En resumen, no aguantare ni dos días, a no ser que me alíe con los pequeños del 4. Igual no creo que me acepten.

- Bueno lindos,- dice Horde. - ahora que ya conocen a sus contrincantes de a uno vengan a hablar conmigo y con sus mentores. Nicky esta en su habitación. Vamos a hablar de las tácticas y como quieren aparecer frente al Capitolio. -Rápidamente Vicky y Ayton, que son los que se tienen más confianza con todos van a delante y uno se va con Horde y la otra con Analis con una sonrisa. Así qué yo me voy a la habitación de ese tal Nicky o eso creo. Llego a un pasillo y todas las habitaciones están cerradas excepto una y por lo que veo al acercarme es la correcta.

- Buenos días. - digo cortésmente. O lo más que puedo.

- Quieres vivir?- pregunta secamente.

- Que yo sepa no tengo nadie a quien volver. Pero quisiera conocerlos, y volver a mi pasado. El que olvide.

- Perfecto. Cual es tu estrategia o quieres una?

No digo nada. No tengo ninguna estrategia en mente.

- Bien, si quieres una, podrías parecer imponente y sacar una nota como 8 o algo así, y en la cornucopia solo salir corriendo a otro lugar-

- Pero...- Lo interrumpo.- Que sea imponente no significa que cuando salga de la cornucopia ya me tengan en la mira y me salgan a buscar?

- Viste los tributos? Cuantos ingenuos que no saben pelear crees que irán a la cornucopia y los matarán? Los profesionales estarán muy felices con tantos pequeños que no saben luchar. Crees qué resaltarás entre los otros 71 jugadores? No lo creo. Tu tiempo acabo, toma esta propuesta o déjala.

- La dejo. Viviré y no será gracias a ti!- digo totalmente enojado.

Salgo de la habitación y en eso los otros 2, Vicky y Ayton salen también de habitaciones contiguas.

- Horde pide hablar contigo. -dice Ayton.

Entro a la habitación de la que salió Ayton y él entra de la que yo salí mientras Vicky va a hacer la posta para que alguien más entre con Analis.

- Hola mi queridito. Conmigo hablarás sobre cómo quieres aparecer con los del Capitolio.

- Simplemente no se. Dame ideas.

- No debería pero bueno creo que no se enojará...- dice más para ella que para mi en un susurro. En eso, levanta su voz como sí nada hubiera dicho.- hay varias opciones y Ayton va a ser gracioso. Para Vicky tengo pensado hacerla muy amigable y a Tiffany tierna. A Savanna súper linda, ya que tiene muchos atributos con los que cuenta y a Harry no lo destacaré. No veo necesidad. Creo que así como es esta muy bien. A ti... Una imagen de chico malo te iría muy bien. Además... Te contaré un secreto- baja su voz a un susurro.- los del Capitolio, como son tantos harán, antes de las entrevistas, una mini sesión de fotos, 2 se elegirán y se repartirán en la calle, en la tele... ¡Se harán famosos! En las fotos te pondremos así como re malo, y en el carro siempre estarás serio y con cara de aburrimiento, y en las entrevistas solo harás sonidos de aprobación y negación y monosílabos.

- Suena bien.

Salgo de la habitación y entra Vicky. Ella me sonríe pero yo no, porque tengo que practicar para chico malo... Es sólo eso, no?

* * *

**Bueno, había olvidado decir agracias a Ken(Aneline&Rosny) y a Victoria Grayson(Grace) por los tributos **

**si quieren agreguenmen en Facebook, allí verán las fotos de los distritos y por demases. Es: Josekpoper Fanfiction :)**

**Si les gusto o no, si lo odiaron o amaron, sólo díganmelo en un review, se los recibiré con una sonrisa en la cara. **

**Pd: sólo quiero saber... Quien es su favorito hasta ahora?**

**PD2: ESPERO QUE ASÍ DE LARGO ESTE BIEN! Y sí no, prometo alargarlo ^^**


	11. Chapter 11 Las transformaciones

**Tarde tanto en actualizar esta vez pero tengo un aviso importante: abandonaré el fic. Primero porque no recibo los reviews que me gustaría recibir (5 reviews sería perfecto en realidad) aún así agradezco a todos los que me siguieron hasta aquí y no preocupéis que como en unas 3 semanas vuelvo a actualizar ^^ jajaja para los que creyeron que lo iba a abandonar para siempre, aún no le hago ese favor a la humanidad XD. Segundo: me han hecho horarios en la escuela. Para el que no sabe, no se pierde de mucho. Nos dan tutorías para cada materia y entro a eso de las 7:30 de la mañana y salgo a las 8:30 de la noche. Además inglés me lo movieron hasta las 10 de la noche y la verdad es que llego muerta a mi casa. Tuve qué dejar atletismo, hockey, natación y aprender a andar en colectivo para ir a educación física a media mañana. Jajaja XD aún así no olviden agregarme en Facebook: Josekpoper Fanfiction. Tercero: (y último así pueden leer tranquilos) en estas 3 semanas no es que no voy a hacer nada, voy a dibujar los trajes de los carros, y antes de el próximo cap, voy a poner la lista de los tributos ^^**

* * *

**Pov Noa. **

Apenas salimos del tren la multitud hizo que me separara de Tafeta. La intente buscar. Fue el primer error, bien porque estaba a salvo en este lugar con cientos de guardias que no te dejan escapar, tanto como porque había muchas cámaras que filmaron mi cara de loco buscando a la enana de Tafeta. Mis ojos empezaron a surcar lágrimas que pronto cruzaron mis mejillas. Nuestro acompañante me empuja adentro de un gran edificio y me lleva por un ascensor al último piso. Ahí me deja sólo. Hay una especie de camilla, una tina y un armario, además de un estante lleno de cosas... Extrañas. Entran eso de 5 Capitolinos que me quitan la ropa y me bañan. Es algo vergonzoso, me tratan como si yo no supiera bañarme. Ahora huelo a... Rosas? Me seco con una especie de baldosa especial que tira aire. Traen un pote y le echan varias cosas: unos polvos, agua, o alcohol no se, y algo viscoso. Lo mezclan con un pincel.

- Que es eso?

- Esto? Esto es la salvación para los hombres que no quieren depilarse!- me dice uno de los hombres. Me pasan la mezcla por los brazos y las piernas y empieza a picar! Después de un rato me lo quitan con agua, me vuelvo a secar, y quedo rubio! Después me afeitan la cara y me ponen una loción. Me dijeron que no me va a crecer bello en la cara nunca más y que lo Rubio me va a durar varios meses. También (aunque no de mi agrado) me depilan un poco las cejas. Me ponen un par de cosas en mi oscuro cabello que me lo deja sedoso y lo recortan un poco.

-Listo! Ahora a llamar a Door.

Se van por donde entraron y despues llega una mujer altísima.

-Me llamo Door. - a pesar de ser alta no deja de ser bella. Tiene ojos azules, verdosos. Boca preciosa y nariz pequeña. Su tono de piel es tostado y su cabello, largo hasta la cintura, en las raíces oscuro y en las puntas cada vez más rubio, tienen unos hermosos bucles. Además no esta tan maquillada, sólo un poco de delineador. Viste un vestido azul verdoso, que hace juego con sus ojos, corte princesa y tacos color piel excesivamente altos. Me alcanza una bata celeste y se sienta en una silla cercana a la camilla donde estoy. - tu distrito es el 8, telas. Por eso, te hice un traje con telas que... Por qué mejor no lo miras por ti mismo?

Se acerca al armario que vi antes y saca un traje antiguo. Tiene volados en el pecho, y el traje, la parte de arriba, tiene corte pingüino. Y... Unos zapatos de anciano.

- Ni loco me pongo estos zapatos!

- Si quieres ir descalzo... Como quieras.

Me pruebo el traje y me queda a la perfección. Tanto el largo como el ancho.

La Capitolina me dice:

- sabes con quien iras en el carro?

-Tafeta?-digo ilusionado

-No, la más pequeña. Tweedy.-suspira pesadamente y sigue- quedaras muy alto, e imponente pero un poco llorón a la vez. Quedarías mucho mejor con Katia, ella tiene 17 y es alta. Aún así aún tengo que maquillarte y peinarte.- mi pelo oscuro y largo hasta debajo de las orejas con bucles es peinado con cariño, y una colita es ubicada en mi nuca, agarrando sólo la parte de atrás de mi pelo. Me pone una base en toda la cara y nada más ni menos. -seguro que no quieres llevar zapatos?

-No, ¡son de abuelo!

-Como tu quieras.

Me lleva hasta un ascensor y me dice:

- Aprieta el botón del último piso. Ya estas grandecito como para que te acompañe.

Dicho eso la saludo y me meto al ascensor. Cuando llego a mi destino me sorprendo. Hay mucha gente y como 10 o más ascensores en la misma pared del que esta el que acabo de bajar, en los que tributos salen continuamente.

Y allí la veo, con un traje violeta, suelto. Tafeta esta hermosa. Y pensar lo que pasará dentro de unos días. Cuando nos enfrentemos a muerte a 70 locos. Me mira y yo la miro. Nos acercamos y nos abrazamos. Me llega a la pera ahora y me doy cuenta de que tiene plataformas de unos 20 centímetros y camina perfectas con ellas. Al ver que miro los pies ella también lo hace y se sorprende y me dice:

- Estas descalzo Noa? De en serio?

Sólo me puedo reír y ella lo toma a bien. Por suerte. Nos acercamos a los tres carros que tienen un ocho delante y nos sentamos en donde irían apoyados los tributos. No hablamos, no vemos necesidad. Podemos ver a los extravagantes de los distritos 1 y 2. A los "tecnológicos" del 3 y del 5. Los del 4 que no parecen ni tener ganas de hablarse. Sólo las más pequeñas, hermanas supongo yo, se abrazan. Parecen mellizas. El 6 habla muy animadamente como si hace mucho que se conocieran y se abrazan mucho. El 7 apenas se miran. Están preparados para salir igual que el 10. Aunque puedo ver a una niña pequeña escaparse y comer cubos de azúcar con la enana del nueve. Los del 12 están dispersados por todos lados, igual que los del 11, con la única diferencia que dos de ellos se abrazan como su ya hubiesen empezado los juegos.

- Tributos prepárense para salir. -anuncia una voz en un parlante.

Me paro y veo acercarse a Tweedy. Viste como dama antigua, de la misma época que yo.

Las puertas se abren y mis ojos no pueden ver por tanta luz. Mis oídos no pueden escuchar por tanto ruido. Mis piernas me quieren abandonar y dejarme caer, pero voy a ser fuerte, voy a salir y dar todo.

**Pov Cristal. **

El viaje en tren no fue tan malo pero cuando tuvimos que entrar al edificio... Fue horrible. Cámaras por todas partes, Capitolinos vestidos extravagantemente y un sinfín de personas que quieren verte morir. Se podría decir que no fui la "tributo ejemplar" pues bueno... Esto es algo vergonzoso... bueno... Solo los maldeci, les dije que vestían horrible y que odiaba al Capitolio. No creo que me pueda ir muy bien en los juegos después de lo que hice. Sólo espero que les gusten las chicas de 16 años locas de remate y con serios problemas de contención de ira, porque aunque mi mejor amiga no esté aquí por lo menos se que somos dos en Panem. Si no les gustan las chicas como yo y Iara, ya mismo estoy volviendo en un cajón a mi distrito, el 9.

- Linda... Ven aquí que te vamos a bañar.

Dicho esto, me acerco a la tina. Tiene muchos olores distintos. Huele a alpiste. Huele a semillas. Huele a casa.

Me ponen un sinfín de cosas extrañas en el cabello. Uno que me lo deja duro, otro que me lo deja suave, uno más para pasarme el cepillo. Parece que adoran mi cabello excesivamente rojo. Aquí todo es muy extraño. En el cuerpo me pasan jabones. Pero no como los de casa, sino... Distintos.

Cuando salgo de la ducha, me paro arriba de una baldosa diferente a las demás. ¿Por qué será así?

10 segundos después de habérmelo preguntado lo entiendo. Un golpe de aire me seca completamente. Me ponen arriba de un estilo de cama y me empiezan a pasar cremas y cosas que me dejan la piel súper suave. Después vienen con una especie de lata con un palo. Levanta el palo y puedo ver algo viscoso adentro. Me lo pone en cada centímetro de la piel en el que tenga pelos. Después me lo arranca, a lo que yo no puedo evitar un gritito. ¡Es doloroso!

Después me arreglan el cabello. No lo quieren cortar mucho, pero se nota que no les gusta que este tan pajoso. Me ponen aceites y cosas raras, además de pasarme una cosa rara caliente que me deja el pelo suave. Después agarran una pinza y me sacan pelos de la cara.

- Eres fantástica! Ni te quejaste! Además si te dejamos linda tendrás patrocinadores, y podrás sobrevivir. ¡Lo mejor de eso es que nos asignaran a un distrito más decente! Intenta matar a los del dos, si?

En eso llega mi estilista, el que me viste y maquilla.

- Pueden irse. - Sus ayudantes se van sin chistar. - el hombre me saluda con un apretón de manos y me dice- Me llamo Critles, voy a ser la última persona a la que veas antes de salir a la arena y, por tu belleza, te veo como una de las finalistas, así que no te preocupes por nada de eso. - me extiende una bata, y sigue- me enteré de tus problemas de ira. Me parece que no van a poder ser muy bien disimulados en las entrevistas, pero vamos a intentar que parezcas tierna, vale?

- Me parece ridículo, pero después recuerdo donde estoy y me digo que lo ridículo es normal.

Critles, parece haber recibido un golpazo en la cara. Se esta empezando a poner rojo, a lo que se me ocurre otra cosa para molestarlo:

- Ay, -dijo en un tono soñador- como hará la tecnología de aquí, para poner la piel de la gente de colores...

- Lo tierno no va contigo, no? Ya me di cuenta. Pero como tienes una buena figura, el vestido que te hice te va a encantar! - Puedo ver algo que antes no; traía con él 4 bolsas. Tres las deja colgadas en un perchero y la última la abre. Hay un hermoso vestido. Tiene el cuello cubierto, pero no los hombros. Es ajustado y hasta mitad de muslo. Y por último, el detalle especial: esta completamente lleno de semillas. Las puntas de abajo, son blancas; las de el torso y parte del muslo, amarillas, y el cuello, negras. Entre todas se van mezclando, es decir, no hay sectores específicos de cada color.

-Para que 4 trajes?

-Son: Dos para las entrevistas, porque harán, mujeres primer día, hombres segundo día. Aunque estarás presente en el de los hombres. Uno para los carros, y el último para una sesión de fotos.

- Puedo verlos?

-No. ¡Son sorpresa!

-Te equivocaste! Yo si puedo verlos, no soy ciega!- le respondo y me río.

- Bueno, no DEBES verlos!

- Pero esa información de que me sirve, yo te pregunte si podía.

- YA! Solamente... ¡Cállate!

-Ok, ok.

Me pone el vestido en silencio. Luego me dice:

- Vamos a hacerte lucir sexy. Te voy a dejar la espalda descubierta y te voy a hacer dos agujeros: uno arriba del busto y otro en el ombligo. Te van a quedar hermosos.

Me saca el vestido y se acerca a una pared donde hay un teléfono. Marca un número y cuelga. En unos segundos viene uno de sus ayudantes. Él le da indicaciones y el ayudante se va por donde vino.

-En un rato te pongo el vestido. Mientras, ponte esta bata.- me la pongo. - ahora te vas a sentar ahí, y no te vas a mover. Te tengo que maquillar. -me siento en la silla. Después, Critles me "delínea" los ojos y me pone algo en las pestañas. Me pinta los labios de un rojo casi tan fuerte como mi pelo. Después, a lo último se ocupa de mi pelo- Te tiñes o algo así? No sabía que tributos se preocuparan por su físico...

-En realidad así como lo ves es como lo tengo desde que nací.

-Hermoso color...- me agarra el pelo y me hace un rodete pegado a la cabeza. [Nota de autor: quiere decir que el rodete queda estilo flor] después, saca un pequeño pote en el que hay semillas y me las pasa por la cabeza. Además me pone semillas pequeñas y suaves alrededor de los ojos. Finalmente saca lo último: una caja. Cuando la habré puedo ver zapatos, no comunes, no, eso sería raro considerando donde estoy. Tienen plataformas. Enormes.

-No te asustes! Son fáciles de andar, y no tienes que caminar mucho con ellas.

-por que tan altas?

- No viste tus compañeros? Miden eso de 1,90! Quedas enana al lado de ellos. Lo peor de todo es que te tocó con el más grandote!

En eso entra el ayudante con el vestido, me lo pongo si mucho cuidado y agarro los zapatos con una mano y digo:

-Vamos?

Vamos hasta un ascensor. Bajamos y salimos de éste. Todos los tributos ya están aquí. Mi estilista me dice que hay tantos tributos que sólo estos pueden estar aquí.

Paso descalza hasta donde están todos los del 9. Me doy cuenta que Critles tenía razón. Todos son muuy altos! Parezco muy enana y aún no me quiero poner los edificios que tengo en la mano, así que me acerco a los del diez. Están cada uno detrás de su carro. Una de las chicas, la que vi por la tele del tren que se llama Doreen, de 12 años se aleja de su carro y se me acerca.

-Me llamo Doreen, y tu eres... Bonnie, la del distrito 7, la pelirroja, no?

-No, soy Cristal. Del distrito 9. -con mi mano libre agarro algunas de las semillas de mi cabeza.- Quieres?

Ella se ríe y me responde- no gracias, encontré algo más rico que eso.- dicho eso se acerca a uno de los establos a un lado. Ahí están los caballos que no van a ser usados. Yo la sigo y puedo ver como roba unos cubitos de azúcar y me alcanza la mitad- se supone que son para los caballos pero son muy ricos.

-Tienes razón.

Nos llaman a todos los tributos para que nos subamos a los carros así que me saludo con la mano de la pequeña niña de doce años, vestida de pastora que acabo de conocer. Cuando estoy a punto de subirme a uno de los tres carros que dicen distrito 9 olvido cual era, así que busco quien tiene un traje distinto al mío, cuando lo encuentro ya esta empezando a salir el distrito uno, así que me apuro a ponerme los edificios y a subirme al carro. Debo admitir que parecer alta no es tan malo.

**POV Vicky**

Cuando salí cosechada, verdaderamente me sentí muy mal, porque soy de hacer muchos amigos y encariñarme con la gente, y me costará verlos morir. Pero son los juegos del hambre, y no mucho a cambiado desde hace 124 años, así que tendré que acostumbrarme a matar o pereceré.

El viaje en tren fue muy divertido. Mis compañeros no son tan mala Honda. También hay un chico que estaba maquillado y estaba delineado. Nos reímos mucho con Ayton y los otros. Los mentores me eligieron como su favorita y todo marchaba bien hasta que...

-¡AY!

-Ya linda, es que tenías mucho pelo.

Ya llegue al Capitolio, y aún me están transformando, es muy doloroso. Me ponen algo viscoso, se seca y me lo arrancan. Después me ponen un líquido que pregunté que era y me respondieron que con eso no me iba a nacer más bello. Es horrible! Yo creo que por lo menos debían preguntarnos, porque que el bello no salga nunca más es grave. Bueno, la mayoría de nosotros no vivirán mucho para "sufrirlo".

-¡MIERDA! -grito de nuevo.

-ya terminamos con las piernas, sólo faltan las cejas.

Las cejas? Depilan las caras, también? Voy a morir si no paran.

-Yo creo que no, parece que sus cejas son pequeñas y no las tiene unidas.

- bueno, entonces llamemos a Celinna.

Se van y yo quedo recostada en una camilla con ningún pelo en todo mi cuerpo. Desnuda, me siento débil. Y con un poco de vergüenza. Celinna entra por la puerta, y puedo ver que es una más del Capitolio. Pelo Rubio, obviamente teñido, pues una chica con ese color de piel, ni en un millón de años podría tenerlo así. En las puntas tiene verde, en un moño alto perfecto. Una chaqueta azul de traje femenino, que en los hombros tiene metal dorado con pinches, unos pantalones rectos completamente llenos de lentejuelas igual que la remera. Y zapatos con tacos de juguete de perro. Y para completar, tiene un tatuaje en la cara con forma de sol entre medio de las cejas. Debo admitir, que si me visten así, me incinero.

-Toma linda- me alcanza una bata y me la pongo.-vamos a hablar de la ropa. Tu acompañante me dijo que parecerías amigable ante todo Panem.-asiento, dándole a entender que le dijo la verdad- bueno te contare lo que pasará desde ahora. Hoy mismo saldrás en los carros, todos, si. Los 72 tributos. Después irás a tu piso. Este año, al ser tantos, se cambió de el edificio en el que los tributos dormirán. Es más grande y lujoso! Además los centros de entrenamiento, tienen más capacidad. Después de los entrenamientos, tendrán todos una pequeña sesión de fotos.¡ya se lo que te voy a poner! Bueno, emmm... Por dónde iba? Ah, si! Después será la entrevista con Crismont. Esta se dividirá en dos días, aunque todos siempre estarán presentes. Así qué te hice 4 trajes. A ver, párate. -hago lo que me pide, y ella me inspecciona. - parece que voy a tener que achicar un poco la parte del busto.

No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña risita. Los estilistas de Savanna, deben de ser los más felices, porque la verdad es una chica muy linda. Alta, curvas bien definidas, hermoso cabello y un estilo de ropa muy similar a el del Capitolio. Yo, en cambio, tengo cabello corto (horripilante) nada de busto, paletas enormes, baja, entre otras... No cualidades.

- Generalmente en los carros se ponen las cualidades de los distritos-

-energía-la corto. - me llegan a poner leds en el cuerpo y prefiero salir desnuda.

- Yo nunca hago lo que me piden. Pero esta vez, si lo haré.- Camina hasta un armario y lo abre, saca de allí un hermoso vestido amarillo. Su material, pareciera ser plástico, o metal. - No tiene leds, pero míralo bien.- me lo pone y me acerco a un espejo. En la parte de abajo, desde la cintura hasta las rodillas es un estilo de cono amarillo que se abre más, mientras más cerca de las rodillas esté. En la parte de arriba es un cono inverso, que me queda un poquito grande en el busto. También me doy cuenta de que hay unas rayas finas paralelas.- aprieta ese botón. - Me doy cuenta de que tiene un cinturón uniendo los dos conos, y el cinturón, dorado, tiene un pequeño círculo. Lo aprieto y las rayas que antes vi, separaban "engranajes" que ahora empiezan a girar.- Ayton tiene uno parecido, por eso el será tu acompañante en el carro.

- Es hermoso!

- Bueno, ahora te lo voy a sacar, te voy a peinar y maquillar. -me saca el traje, me vuelvo a poner la bata y me siento en una silla. Celinna, empieza con el pelo. Me lo plancha, como ella me dijo, y me pone como un cilindro. Me lo deja un rato y me quedan rulos. Me ata el corto (muy corto ahora) cabello a un costado, en un moño alto. En el lado izquierdo de mi cabeza.- Ahora cierra los ojos.- dicho eso hago lo que me pide, me pinta los labios, me pasa un lápiz por el borde de mis ojos, y me pone pestañas falsas muy grandes.

Me vuelve a poner el vestido cuidando que no se me corra el maquillaje ni el peinado y vamos hacia la salida de los carros.

Cuando salimos de los ascensores, lo hago sin ella.

-Ve tu sólita, ya te dirán que hacer.

Me acerco a los demás del 5 que estaban charlando muy animadamente.

- Te juro que si me vuelven a vestir con leds muero!- dice Tiffany tiene un vestido blanco corte princesa con foquitos en lugares estratégicos que se ven más.

- Yo tengo el traje más apretado que jamás vi- dice Savanna. Ahora que lo pienso es verdad. Es un traje apretado, de cuerpo entero que tiene algunas rayas, de color rojo que brillan [notas de autor: tipo Tron] al igual que algunas de las extensiones de su cabello.

- Ni te cuento la incomodidad que tengo yo! -dice Taemmy. Tiene el mismo traje que ella, pero para hombre, y sin extensiones en el pelo. Aunque sigue delineado...

- Nosotros tenemos los mejores trajes, "nocierto" Vic?- Dice Harry. Me hubiese gustado más estar con Ayton pero Harry no es malo.

- yo la verdad es que le debo una al Capitolio, ¡el blanco me re-queda!-dice Ayton. Nadie puede dejar de reír.- Y a vos, que, Vic?

- A mi... No lo odio, no lo amo. Sólo no quería tener que vestir leds, y con eso, soy feliz. -nos dicen que tenemos que prepararnos así que me subo al carro con Harry. Las puertas se abren. Mi primera vez ante el Capitolio.


	12. Chapter 12: los Tributos

_Hola! Buenos días/tardes/noches depende cuando lo lean, claro. Primero les dejo estar cap con todos los nombres. Pueden ir fijándose cada tanto para conocer masomenos a los tributos. Ya subo el capítulo de los carros y los amo bye_

PD: _los que están en negrita son los "importantes"_

_PD2: dejen por ahí esto ya que posiblemente, vaya a decir nombres a lo largo del relato y ustedes quedarán como... ¿QUE CARAJO?_

* * *

DISTRITO 1

**Abbie Grey 18**

Daphne Greene 15

Evelin Grey 13

Gary Grey 17

Hugo Grey 18

Michael Grey 16

DISTRITO 2

**Aneline Brush 15**

**Rosny Brett 16**

**Grace Rockwell 17**

Jacob Reimel 15

Kenzo Bandre 17

Luke Tomor 13

DISTRITO 3

Laly Furhman 12

Naomi Crec 15

Nori Crec 17

Owen Ravenfly 14

Hatris Prium 17

Lorenz Acras 15

DISTRITO 4

**Isabela Odair 13**

**Margaret Odair 12**

Clauden Sreclor 16

Mike Charter 18

Brian Crespo 17

**Roger Hammer 14**

DISTRITO 5

Savanna Tricker 16

Tiffany Kreach 15

**Vicky Romes 18**

Tommy Romero 17

Harold-Harry Frey 18

Aytton Crush 17

DISTRITO 6(en este distrito no hay apellidos pues no son importantes)

Elissa 15

Electra 16

Candace 18

Boris 17

Connor 15

Dallas 18

DISTRITO 7(en este tampoco son muy interesantes)

Annie 17

Bonnie 12

Bridget 14

Alexander 17

Oliver 16

Henry 13

DISTRITO 8

Katia Mracle 17

Tweedy Grachel 12

**Tafeta Chambray 13**

**Noa Trignom 18**

Kendall Rom 14

Patrice River 18

DISTRITO 9

**Cristal 15**

Felicidia 17

Frankie 18

Edwar 15

Larry 15

Jonathan 17

DISTRITO 10

Irene McGraguen 14

**Irinia McGraguen 15**

Doreen Astral 12

Dimitri Aspecial 18

Edmont Revuel 17

Darian Crow 14

DISTRITO 11

**Vanessa Heimrich 18  
**

**Insran Closther 17**

Ashley Trumpson 18

Erika Won 14

**Lee Kana 18**

Danny Recluerton 12

DISTRITO 12

**Jennifer Undersee 14**

**Sulear Goldgrawn 14**

Rose Yumiliam 17

Lavander Patil 17

Alexo Raven 15

Bruce Bodrugen 16


	13. Chapter 13: el desfile

**Holaaaaaa *se esconde antes que la maten* ok, ok ya sé, acepto mutos, cuchillos y de todo. Perdón por el retraso, mis profesores me tenían escondida de tarea, y mis padres no ayudaban mucho que digamos. Así sin más, les muestro este sensualon capítulo (?**

* * *

**Vanessa-distrito 11-18 años pov. **

Todo estaba muy alborotado. Gente corriendo por aquí y por allá, algunos robando cubos de azúcar, otras que se cansaban de tener las plataformas. Sin embargo (aunque no todos los tributos estén de a cuerdo conmigo) los trajes, para el Capitolio, eran interesantes.

Del distrito 1 (lujuria) dos chicos, Daphne y Gary, cuya temática son los diamantes. Daphne viste un hermoso vestido color crema con pequeños volados triangulares y diamantes en sus puntas. Para no parecer tan baja al lado de Gary (que mide 1,80) calza plataformas según lo que pude escuchar al acercarme por donde estaba el distrito 1, ella dice que son altísimas. 5 cm. Parece que ni vio las mías. Gary, viste pantalones grises sin nada en particular. Aunque tiene una camisa abierta que muestra lo suficiente para que las Capitolinas enloquezcan un poco, y por qué no Capitolinos que tiran para el otro lado? En el dobladillo tiene diamantes al igual que en su dorado pelo. Daphne tiene su pelo morocho recogido a un lado con bucles en las puntas, (el izquierdo) y en el lado derecho de la cara, alrededor del ojo diamantes pegados a su piel. Por estos detalles ninguno está muy maquillado.

Otros chicos, Abbie y Hugo, vestían como reyes, mostrando que son el distrito ganador, el mejor. Abbie viste un vestido turquesa y rojo que simula el de una reina y una corona hermosa que dice, al igual que un cinturón en su vestido "D1". Además tiene zapatos blancos brillantes. Hugo, viste un traje de rey con una tira azul desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la cintura y una cinta roja que pasa por la cintura. Hombreras doradas de oficial, y una corona roja con piedras, que cada una, podría alimentar a una familia del 11 por un par de meses.

El último par de trajes tienen la temática de uno de los principales recursos del distrito 1; plumas. Evelin y Mitchael los visten. Evelin tiene un vestido strapless hasta mitad de muslo con una abertura del lado derecho, que en vez de mostrar piel muestra diamantes. Unos zapatos negros sin tacos lo acompañan, combinandose, ya que el vestido es negro y rojo en la parte de los diamantes. Para completar el traje unas grandes alas rojas y negras y pestañas con plumas se les agregan. Mitchael viste unos pantalones tipo babucha negros y una remera recubierta de plumas negras y azules. Sus alas son del mismo color. Plumas azules, se mezclan con su pelo.

De este distrito el vestido de Daphne es mi favorito.

Del distrito 2 (agentes de paz, construcciones), Rosny y Luke, visten trajes de agentes de La Paz. Desde qué se le escapó esa información a la presidente, los tributos siempre visten de agentes de La Paz. Aunque este año son simples: sólo son más ajustados, blancos, y con unas pistolas, aunque no tienen mucho maquille y visten igual aunque están muy distintos. ¿Por qué tendrán tan poco maquillaje? Es un misterio hasta que las puertas se abran.

Aneline y Kenzo visten trajes de guerreros romanos. Aneline tiene su cobrizo cabello recogido en una coleta y mucho maquillaje. El delineado tampoco parece estar de más en Kenzo. An, tiene una musculosa hecha de metal con flores en el abdomen y una pollera de cuero rojo suelta corta con tres rectángulos metálicos bien a lo romano. Además, tiene unas sandalias plateadas (igual que su armadura) y una espada y un escudo. De Kenzo no hay mucho que contar, pues poco esta vistiendo: unas sandalias doradas, una capa, un casco y una especie de calzoncillos, hechos del mismo cuero que el de la pollera de Aneline. Debo admitir, que aunque poco vista, muy bien le queda.

Los otros chicos, Grace y Jacob, visten como guerreros, pero estos son... Como elfos. Grace tiene su pelo Rubio lacio, con una tiara que pasa por su frente. Tiene un par de botas de cuero hasta la rodilla. Un corsé verde y una pollera verde más oscuro, corta, son acompañados por un arco y un carcaj de madera a lo rústico. Jacob tiene unos pantalones verdes con un cinturón marrón. Una remera manga larga oscura y botas más cortas son también acompañadas por un arco y carcaj similares al de Grace. Ellos están maquillados con mucho dorado. El de Grace es el que más me gusta.

Del distrito 10 (Nota de autor: a partir de acá van a estar desordenados) (ganado) todos visten extraño. Irinia y Dimitri visten como el ganado. Yo pensé que era al revés: se vestían como las personas que los doman. Dimitri tenía una remera y unas babuchas con cuero de vaca con el maquillaje correspondiente: unos cuernos y su cara blanca con manchas negras. Irinia, viste un traje apretado de cuero de caballo. Tiene una sola manga y es bastante corto. En la cabeza tiene una mitad del pelo totalmente pegada a la cabeza. La otra mitad cae en su lado izquierdo como un potro salvaje. Ninguno lleva zapatos. La primera impresión de Irinia fue que era como "la chica salvaje".

Irene y Darian, pobres chicos! Visten ropas echas de carne y parece que no les gusta mucho. A mí también me daría asco... El vestido de Irene consiste en un top y una pollera hasta las rodillas y un sombrero de carne. Darian, tiene pantalones hasta debajo de las rodillas y una musculosa de carne. Los zapatos de ambos, son botas con una recubierta de este alimento. Y su peinado son el pelo lacio bastante largo.

Doreen y Edmont visten como todos los años lo hacen los tributos del distrito 10: pastores. Doreen tiene un tierno vestido esponjado lleno de moños rosa. Un bastón que se usa para mover al ganado lo llevan los dos. Edmont lleva unas bombachas de gaucho ((N/A estos me los imaginé muy a lo gaucho argentino)) con una camisa blanca y un pañuelo en el cuello. Ambos llevan botas que son para que los pastizales ni pinchen sus pies.

En el distrito 9 ((granos)) todos son Torres vestidas. Excepto la chica pelirroja, Cristal. Ella y el chico más alto, Jonathan, visten trajes y peinados y maquillaje completamente llenos de semillas. El traje de Jonathan consiste en una remera manga corta y unos pantalones por debajo de la rodilla. La chica tiene un vestido corto y que muestra mucha (mucha) piel.

Después, los otros 4 chicos (Felicia, Frankie, Erwan y Larry) visten igual: visten como agricultores. Las chicas tienen un vestido entre azul y verde (ambas) y grandes moños. Los chicos en cambio tenían bombachas, camisa, pañuelo y boina.

Distrito 11 (agricultura) Bueno, aquí voy yo; mi traje y el de Insran son extraños y no parecen tener mucho que ver con nuestro distrito. Mi traje está orientado más que a los frutos a lo anterior a estos: las flores. Mi vestido es negro, y pegado al cuerpo con flores de naranja en la cadera y en el borde de mi vestido ((NOTA DE AUTOR: las flores de naranja son llamadas azahar y son blancas, pequeñas y con un olor hermoso)) Además tengo un par en mi cabello, enganchados en una trenza. Insran tiene pantalones negros de trajes y una remera manga corta negra también. Tiene flores de saúco ((NOTAS DE AUTOR: blancas y semejantes a las de naranja)) en sus mangas y en su espalda formando un '11'. También mi estilista puso una sorpresita, por eso tengo estas muñequeras.

Los otros chicos, Lee y Erica están muy serios y bastantes malhumorados con lo que les tocó vestir; un traje con las frutas predilectas del capitolio, manzana, banana y naranja acompañadas con otras frutas. Algunos chicos agrandados les dijeron "hola ensalada de frutas" por lo que yo intente ayudarlos con sus trajes. A Erica le saqué su sombrero frutal y las cascaras que tenía en su pollera y remera. A Lee también le saqué su sombrero y las cascaras de su remera.

Danny y Ashley visten como agricultores. Ashley tiene un jardinero terminado en pollera y con una pollera violeta debajo del jardinero. Danny tiene un jardinero de jean oscuro y una remera amarilla debajo. Sus vestidos son simples.

Distrito 4; ((pesca)) Isabela y Roger visten como piratas. Isabela tiene un corsé encima de una camisa blanca suelta. Tiene unos pantalones marrones claros de cuero con unas botas altas. Además tiene un sombrero picaresco con un 4 y dos tibias cruzadas. Roger tiene una camisa blanca suelta y unos pantalones marrones y unas botas bajas. También tiene su sombrero.

Margaret y Brian visten algo que hasta a mi me da vergüenza ajena; sirenas. A Marga por lo menos le queda bien pero a Brian…. Tiene sus piernas unidas en una aleta verde y purpurina por todo su cuerpo. Marga tiene una cola rosa y un top verde con purpurina azul.

Clauden y Mike visten… en realidad no visten mucha ropa. CLauden viste una parte de arriba de una maya y un short verdes con dibujos de "4"s. Mike tiene una maya azul por arriba de las rodillas con "4"s y practica saludos a los capitolinos (engreído)

Distrito 5;((NOTA DE AUTOR: no hay mucho para contar así que lo hice cortito)) (enegia) Vicky y Harold tienen una costrota amarilla y naranja respectivamente. El de Vicky consiste en dos conos contrapuestos que se unen en la cintura. El de Harold es un más cilíndrico: alrededor de sus piernas y su torso. Savvanna y Taemmy tienen monos apretados con líneas con luces de colores. TIffanny tiene un vestido blanco de corte princesa con leds en la tela. Ayton tiene un pantalón y una remera blancos con lucecitas como Tiffanny.

Distrito 7: (madera y derivados) Annie y Alexander visten trajes de papel, Annie tiene un vestido corto de papel con un origami en un costado de su muslo. Además tiene unas medias altas de papel cuadriculado. Alexander tiene una musculosa de papel rayado y unos shores que dices repetidamente "7777…".

Bonnie y Henry visten vomo los típicos chicos del 7; arboles. Ambos tienen un mono manga ¾ hasta la rodilla y ramas pegadas en su panza.

Bridget tiene una remera naranja y un chaleco de madera. También tiene un short amarillo con una media pollera de madera. Oliver tiene unos shores un poco más largos y la misma pollera más larga.

Distrito 12; (minería) Jennifer y Sulear tienen un traje que cubre toda su piel negro con un cinturón rojo. Nada que ver a su distrito.

Rose y Bruce tienen un top y una mini y unos shores por la rodilla respectivamente. Toda la piel que se ve está cubierta por polvo de carbón.

Lavander y Alexo visten con pedazos de carbón pegados a su piel. Miro a los del 1 y luego a los del 12. No tienen comparación.

Distrito 8: (textiles) Tweedy y Noa llevan unos trajes muy antiguos. Noa tiene un traje negro corte pingüino y una camisa blanca con volados en el pecho… y está descalzo. Tweedy tiene un bonito vestido celeste llamativo con muchos volados.

Katia y Patrice visten unos coloridos trajes de carnaval. Katia tiene plumas en su espalda y algún tipo de traje que tapa su busto, panza y casi nada de su muslo. Patrice tiene un sombrero con un 8 y unos pantalones con flecos naranjas.

Tafeta tiene un vestido, que en lo personal parece una sabana. Es violeta y tiene mucho movimiento. Kendall tiene unos jeans grises y una remera azul suelta como el vestido de Tafeta.

Distrito 6: (transporte) Elissa y Connor visten muy sencillo para mi gusto. Elissa tiene una pollera pomposa muy a lo "capitolino" con una remera blanca ancha con la señalización de Ar, Ab, Iz y De (NOTA DE AUTORA: Ok, esto lo inventé yo, vendría a ser la rosa de los vientos con Ar (Arriba), como norte, Ab (Abajo) como sur, Iz (Izquierda) como el oeste, y De (Derecha) como el este). Connor tiene babuchas cortas anchas y la misma remera.

Electra y Boris visten como conductores de coches funerarios, irónico, no? Boris tiene un traje negro con hombreras, un gorro y unos guantes negros. Electra tiene el mismo traje pero en versión femenina con guantes blancos.

Candace y Dalias visten el mismo signo que esta en las remeras de los otros chicos. Sus cabezas están atadas a el Ar, el Ab se divide al final un poco para el movimiento de los pies. Sus brazos están atados al De y el Iz. Candace tiene un vestido azul y Dalias una remera musculosa con unos jeans.

Distrito 3: (fábricas) Laly y Owen tienen una rueda de engranaje a forma de corona y un vestido que parece que este hecho de engranajes uno al lado del otro y de diferentes tamaños.

Naomi y Lorenz tienen un mono negro bastante suelto y una bincha con una soga corta parada.

Hatris y Nori visten de metal. Nori tiene un top arriba del ombligo y un short corto. Hatris tiene una remera manga corta y unos pantalones abajo de la rodilla. En lo que a mí respecta no tiene mucho que ver con su distrito.

Nos llaman a todos para que nos acomodemos en los carros. Se abren las puertas, y el primer carro sale. Daphne y Gary son seguidos de Hugo y Abbie, Evelin y Mitchael son los últimos. Puedo escuchar muchos gritos femeninos cuando Gary pasa.

Luego pasa el distrito 2, Rosny y Luke sacan sus armas y cuando salen, empiezan a tirotear hacia arriba. Las supuestas balas son en realidad luces de colores. Aneline y Kenzo pasan y escucho ovaciones femeninas de nuevo. Jacob y Grace salen y preparan sus arcos. Los tensan y disparan una flecha al aire. Esta cuando esta lo suficientemente alto, explota y provoca fuegos artificiales. Definitivamente el 2 se está llevando lo mejor.

Cuando pasan Laly y Owen, la mayoría de las personas vuelven la vista a la presidente que mira extasiada a los del 2, aunque vuelven la vista con Naomi y Lorenz, ya que la soga en sus cabezas fue encendida y unos metros después, sus trajes aburridos explotan y abajo se ven monos apretados color piel que tienen dibujos con movimiento de explosiones. A Hatris y Nori no los aclaman mucho, aunque bastantes los miraron por su belleza.

Marga y Brian pasan y nadie los mira, aunque sean profesionales, una niñita de 12 no les importa mucho. Isabela y Roger se toman de la mano y saludan muy alegres. Clauden y Mike se muestran alegres y tranquilos, tiran besos y saludan como si lo hicieran a alguien en especial de la tribuna, son muy queridos.

Vicky y Harold no son mirados hasta que tocan su cinturón, y sus trajes empiezan a girar. Savvanna y Taemmy también tienen muchos fans, al parecer son principalmente por Savvanna. Ayton y Tiffany no obtienen tanta atención como sus compañeros.

Elissa y Connor parecen no tener mucha gracia y eso hace que los dejen de mirar. Electra y Boris tienen algunas miradas que desaparecen bastante rápido al ver que sus trajes no tienen nada en especial. Candace y Dalias recuperan posibles patrocinadores para su distrito.

El distrito 7, es bastante "popular" principalmente cuando sale Annie y Alexander. Bridge y y Oliver parecen incómodos pero lo tapan saludando y sonriendo. Bonnie y Henry salen y se toman de las manos, las suben y algo extraño pasa, las ramas que estaban en sus estómagos crecen y llegan hasta sus manos y se entrelazan. Esto llama la atención de los capitalinos.

Ya hay bastante atención para ser de los distritos más bajos cuando Tafeta y Kendall salen. Debo admitir que sus trajes se veían muy bien hondeando en el aire. Tweedy y Noa no atraen miradas pero si lo hacen Katia y Patrice, con sus trajes coloridos bailando y saltando.

Salen Cristal y Jonathan, vestidos con semillas, que brillan, cualidad que antes no había visto. Felicia y Erwan salen e intentan llamar la atención pero no pueden. Frankie y Larry lo intentan también pero los capitolinos solo miran a sus favoritos.

Irene y Darian, salen con la mejor cara que pueden, ya que están muy asqueados. Doreen y Edmont no atraen la atención. Ya estoy muy cerca de la puerta, sale el carro de Irinia y Dimitri, pero sin Irinia. Ya estoy prácticamente saliendo, cuando me fijo que el carro de adelante solo tiene un caballo, de la nada, Irinia montada a un caballo sale de atrás nuestro y sale cabalgando hasta estar al lado de su carro. No se sube.

Salen Lee y Erika, con sus trajes, son el hazmerreír de Panem. Cuando salen Ashley y Danny ya casi no tiene atención nuestro distrito. Llega mi turno. Lo primero que veo es mucha gente. Mucha. Me quedo paralizada e Insran me toma la mano para tranquilizarme. Le sonrio, y hacemos lo planeado. Nos sacamos todas las flores que tenemos y las ponemos en nuestras muñequeras. Levantamos las manos y tiramos flores, hermosas. La gente nos mira, yo les tiro un beso. Les encanta, y a mi también. Los saludo, y ellos me gritan.

El distrito 12 sale, empezando con Lavander y Alexo, seguidos por Bruce y Rose. Cuando salen Jennifer y Sulear pegan una pisotada y de repente están prendidos fuego, mucho fuego, tanto que aunque sus cuerpos tengan unos 20cm de separación sus fuegos se junten. Eso hace que perdamos la atención.

Cuando llegamos enfrente a la presidente, ella se para y empieza a hablar. Cuenta el por que de 72 tributos, y doble jugada para los ganadores; Porque 72000 fueron la suma de muertos en la guerra de los día oscuros, y 12 son los distritos que quedaron después de estos. Y de esos 12 distritos, 2 tributos se presentan. (Por eso 2jugadas)

Volvemos por donde entramos y yo no dejo de observar como niña pequeña todo a mi alrededor, pero no sé si esté bien cambiar mi actitud para conseguir patrocinadores. Empezaré a ser más tierna y buena, en las entrevistas y sonreiré ante las cámaras. Mañana será un día de entrenamiento, después al siguiente día, las sesiones fotográficas, el siguiente entrenamiento y el último las entrevistas. Luego, ya llegarán los juegos.


	14. Chapter 14: Primer día de entrenamiento

**Ok, aquí un nuevo capítulo. Como ya habrán visto, tardé menos, y eso es porque estoy de vacaciones. **

**Nuevos tributos han sido mostrados ante ustedes! Si quieren ver pongan en el buscador de Facebook "Josekpoper Castro" y saldré yo (notaran que soy yo porque soy hermosa jajajaj okno porque soy la única con ese nombre) este capítulo tiene muchos pov's ya que el principal objetivo es mostrar las estrategias de todos, excepto Abbie. Ella estará en secreto hasta que llegue el día de los juegos. Sin más, les dejo este cap. **

* * *

**Clauden pov. Distrito 4, 16 años.**

Subimos en el ascensor hasta el 3er piso, donde los chicos del 3 que iban con nosotros bajan. Cuando llegamos a nuestro piso, vemos que este es enorme. Hacia la derecha hay un televisor y unos grandes sillones. En el centro hay una mesa con montones de manjares, y en la izquierda hay una puerta. Nuestra mentora dice:

-Gran trabajo en los desfiles. Detrás de esa puerta hay un distribuidor con 14 habitaciones para sus estilistas, nosotros los mentores y ustedes. Aprovechen a bañarse y cambiarse. En media hora los quiero aquí.

Todos nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones. Me toco la habitación entre Roger y la de Mike. A la derecha hay una cama con una colcha roja y un televisor. Me meto a la ducha y aprieto botones al azar de un gran tablero. El primer minuto debo aguantarme agua fría, con olores insoportables o súper caliente. Termino de bañarme y voy hacia el guardarropas. Hay ropa muy llamativa, y elijo la más simple:un short crema y una musculosa blanca. Elijo unos tacos bajos. Soy de esas chicas a las que les enseñaron que lucir tacos y matar gente está bien. Pero no al mismo tiempo. Dejo mi pelo al natural, no porque no me guste arreglado, sólo que es imposible de dominar. Salgo al comedor. No hay nadie, excepto unos avox a los cuales les pido algo dulce. Me traen chocolate caliente y dulces de fresa. Los favoritos de mi hermana. Por los que mi mama trabajaba tan duro para pagarlos. Por la que yo estoy aquí: mi hermana. Y la razón por la que debo ganar. Cuando empiezan a llegar los demás, todos con el pelo mojado, nos acercamos al TV. Aparece Crismont y un invitado del Capitolio hablando.

-Los del 1, hermosos tributos, hermosa ropa, pero nada especial, raro, no?

-Oh, sí, pero los del 2! Ellos si llamaron mi atención. Y los pequeños del 12.

-Por supuesto! Y has visto a Irinia? Ella si que es salvaje, es más! Ahora es famosa en Panem, y es llamada "la chica salvaje" y es de las preferidas. Un pajarito me contó que ya tiene patrocinadores. Y viste a Evelin alias "el ángel"?

-Hermosa niña! Otros que me gustaron fueron Bonnie y Henry, ellos parecen unidos!

-Algo más que unidos, diría yo!

-Del 8 me gustó Katia. Siento una energía positiva en ella, y parece maravillada con nuestra ciudad, no? Tu preferido?

-No me podría decidir, pero creo que si tuviera que ser el patrocinador de alguno sería Clauden. Es muy linda, es voluntaria, de un distrito profesional, entrenada seguramente, y feliz de estar aquí.-todos me miran. Acabo de ser la favorita de un Capitolino. No me describieron muy bien. Soy normal de belleza. Soy voluntaria para salvar a mi hermana, entrenada, y para nada feliz de estar aquí. Yo solo miro el televisor fijamente. -Y tu favorito?

-Yo supongo que Hugo, o Kenzo. Parecen muy fuertes!

Finalizan de hablar y muestran los carruajes. Los mencionados por Crismont y el invitado son más vistos que los demás. Incluyéndome. Se apaga el televisor. De a poco todos nos paramos y vamos a comer a la mesa. Estamos silenciosos hasta que nuestro mentor habla.

-Cuál será su estrategia? Les recomiendo que estén juntos el primer día y luego se separen en los entrenamientos.

-Yo estaré solitariamente siempre. No necesito nadie conmigo.

**Pov Evelin. Distrito 1, 13 años.**

Ya después de comer nos vamos a dormir. Mi habitación tiene un balcón. Hay algunos capitolinos que me gritan y saludan. Yo los saludo. Ellos me gritan "adiós ángel" y yo entro a dormir.

Me despierto de madrugada. Deben ser las 5 e la mañana. Me levanto y voy al comedor. Allí está nuestro mentor tomando alcohol.

-Ven aquí ángel.-me acerco-No te puedes dormir? -niego con la cabeza -Ve al subsuelo. Allí ponte a practicar. Está abierto a todas horas.

Voy al ascensor y hago lo que él me dijo.

Abajo, hay un gimnasio gigante. Sólo hay una chica. Irene creo, del distrito 10. Está en una computadora midiendo su inteligencia. Parece ser buena. Mejor me alejo, si tiene tanta memoria podrá recordar mi cara. Me acerco a unas hachas y las tiro. Son pequeñas, acordes a mi tamaño y fuerza. De 7 acierto 5. Me alejo de allí y pruebo suerte con el arco, que está cerca de Irene. No me va muy bien. Escucho una risa detrás de mi.

-Oye, no te burles! Quiero que vengas a hacer esto tú.

Ella para muy de repente.-Yo puedo darle al blanco con cualquier arma de aquí, pero mi hermana siempre opaca mi grandeza, sabes? A veces es difícil tener hermanos que no te dejan crecer. Pero esta vez no. Le voy a ganar. Voy a ser el orgullo de la familia.

-Yo también estoy opacada por mis...-

-Cuatro hermanos, sí. Los recuerdo.-me corta.

-Sólo quiero ganarles una sola vez.

-Yo también. Por algo estoy aquí, no?

Alguien entra por la puerta y nos interrumpe.

**Pov Lee. Distrito 11, 18 años.**

-Oh, lo lamento, pensé que estaba vacío.

-No hay problema. Quédate- dice la del 1.

-Ángel-digo susurrando para mí mismo. Luego levanto la voz.-Sabes por qué te llaman ángel?

-Por mi traje, supongo.- dice ella

-No.-le replico

-Por qué?-Pregunta

-Y sabes cómo un humano se convierte en ángel?

Me alejo y las dejo sorprendidas. La respuesta ronda en mi cabeza. Giro la cabeza y susurro:

-Muriendo.

Me alejo a los puestos de nudos, donde no hay nadie que me enseñe. Yo ya sé muchos nudos como para aprender más.

Después de 1 hora, cuando serían las 7 am, llegan algunos chicos. Y algunos coordinadores. Voy al puesto de camuflaje y aprendo a camuflarme con un arbusto.

Después practico un poco corriendo en unas cintas para correr que hay en un sector. Esta no se mueve por si sola, sino que se mueve a medida que tú das un paso. Es decir, va a tu ritmo. Ya se hacen los 9 y todos los tributos llegan. Una señora morena nos dice que nos acerquemos. Yo lo hago y ella dice:

-No hay mucho para decir, de este lado hay puestos de supervivencia, allí hay puestos de lucha, y allí hay un sector para mejorar sus condiciones físicas. Pasen por todos los puestos.

Dicho esto, cada uno va por su lado. Yo voy a unos paredones que tienen un metro de distancia entre ellos. Pruebo saltar de a dos, y luego de a tres. Me va bien.

**Rose pov. Distrito 12, 17 años.**

Mientras practico con el arco junto a Jennifer, miro a los contrincantes más fuertes. Obvío a los profesionales. Ellos son todos peligrosos. Del distrito 5. Ayton. Parece ser una persona cuando practica y otra cuando está con sus amigos. El distrito 7, Bonnie. Aunque tenga 12 años, hace un rato la vi. Estaba tirando espadas finas y largas. Dio en la frente de el muñeco, lo atravesó y de clavó contra la pared. Recuerdo su carita asustada mirando hacia todos lados, a ver quien la había visto. Después se fue corriendo al puesto de plantas.

-Te noto distraída, Rose.- dice Jennifer.

-Estaba viendo a los que teníamos que tener cuidado.

Sigo viendo. Lee parece ser un problema con patas largas. Jen me mira, mira a Lee y me dice:

-Yo también noto algo extraño en él.

Seguimos practicando. Después de una hora, yo domino el arco, Jen también, pero más los cuchillos. Tiene muy buena puntería. Decidimos hacer una alianza con Sulear, la cual el acepta.

**Vannesa pov. Distrito 11, 18 años.**

Cómo yo ya sé defenderme voy con Insran a aprender plantas comestibles. Se nos acercan los del 6.

-¿Quieren tener una alianza con nosotros?

-Yo... Creo que tendríamos más oportunidades.-dice Insran. Yo quedo sorprendida, pero voy a acompañar a Insran a dónde vaya.

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo.

-Perfecto, teníamos pensado invitar a Bonnie, Bridget y Alexander del 7, e Irinia e Irene del 10.

Nos acercamos a Bonnie, ella nos rechaza y mientras todos le insisten en que no va a sobrevivir sin alianza, me pregunto: por qué Bonnie? Por qué yo? Por qué Insran? Por qué Alexander y Bridget? Y por qué Irene e Irinia? Es obvio que a mi por mi habilidad con las hachas. Y no iba a ir con ellos sin Insran. Alexander y Bridget, supongo son fuertes. En su distrito deben talar árboles y marcarlos. Bonnie... Cómo carnada supongo, Irinia... Porque es muy famosa y su hermana debe serlo también, creo.

Vamos a donde Bridget y Alexander. Noto miradas cruzadas entre Electra y Alexander.

-Quieren tener una alianza con nosotros?

-Yo si.-responde Alexander.

-Pues a mi me da lo mismo-responde Electra.-Le preguntaron a Bonnie?

-Si, pero no quiso.-se nota un deje de decepción en su cara. No entiendo sus obsesiones con esa "pequitas".

Vamos hacia donde Irene y Irinia.

-No.-dice Irene.

-No te dijimos nada.-Dice Electra a la defensiva.

-Sé lectura de labios. Y vienen a preguntarme si quiero hacer una alianza con ustedes. Mi respuesta es no.

-La mía también- dice Irinia.

Aneline pov. Distrito 2, 15 años.

-Y ese es el plan- nos termina de decir Abbie.

-No queremos alianzas- digo, y Rosny se pone de mi lado.

-No es una alianza. Sólo es una forma de tener menos enemigos en el baño de sangre. No dudaré en matarte fuera del baño de sangre.-dice Abbie.

-Ósea que si te ayudamos con tus "problemitas" tú nos ayudarás con los nuestros?-pregunta Rosny.

-Lo prometo.-dice.

-Es un trato-digo.

**Naomi pov. Distrito 3, 15 años.**

Practico con mi hermana Nori, un poco apartados del resto.

-Sabes que daría mi vida para salvarte, no?-pregunta ella de repente.

-Lo sé. Sé que las dos arriesgaríamos nuestras propias vidas para salvar a la otra.

-Pero sólo ganan 12. Y yo sé quienes son. Él, ella, él, ella, ellos, él, y aunque suene loco ellos.-en orden, señaló a Hugo, Abbie, Kenzo, Rosny, Clauden, Mike y Brian, del 4, Alexander del 7 y Vanessa, Insran, Irene y Irinia.

-No estoy de acuerdo con varios. Principalmente, por que nosotras vamos a volver- le digo esto último como si fuera una niña pequeña que no lo logra entender.

Vamos al puesto de camuflaje. Yo soy buena, Nori... No tanto. Conocemos a Annie, una del 7, que no mataría ni a una mosca. Es pacífica y algo distraída. Charlamos un rato y luego ella nos toma de las manos y nos aleja un poco. Nos susurra y prácticamente ni mueve los labios diciendo esto:

"Yo tengo un plan. No voy a morir por ninguna persona; yo me voy a sacrificar. En el 3 se crean bombas, no?-asentimos- Descubrí que cuando las bombas de una plataforma explotan, las otras, quedan desconectadas y sin uso hasta que se vuelvan a conectar. Voy a dar un discurso de rebeldía que nadie podrá olvidar. Ni tampoco podrán cortar esa parte. Les interesa mucho el baño de sangre como para hacer eso. Luego me sacrificaré, y todos los que sepan esto, tendrán más oportunidades de ganar, porque ellos sí tienen a donde volver. No como yo"

**Oliver pov. Distrito 7, 16 años.**

Hay muchos "grupitos" de aliados. Debería conseguirme algunos, pero mi locura, no! Perdón, mi mente desordenada, no me deja relacionarme sin ponerme a gritar y intentar golpear a alguien.

Recuerdo mi distrito. Y su gente. Sin darme cuena me estoy lastimando las manos intentando hacer una trampa. Me harto y voy al puesto de camuflaje. Justo las hermanas del 3 se van y me dejan su lugar, al lado de Annie. Me mira, la miro, y empiezo a pintar flores en mi brazo. Ella me extiende su mano. Al principio parece que se olvida lo que me iba a decir pero luego me dice

-Me pintas un lirio?

Tengo ganas de gritarle que no, y que no me moleste, pero ella es de casa. La conozco. Es inofensiva, y sueña con ser rebelde. Le pinto el lirio y ella saca la mano y la mira.

-Te gusta?- no me responde. Le insisto- Te gustó?- sigue sin quitar la mirada de su mano y sin responderme. No contengo mi ira y le grito a todo pulmón -Malagradecida!-no parece reaccionar al insulto así que tomo un tono bajo y dulce y le digo -Annie, estas bien?

Parece reaccionar a su nombre y me mira fijo.

-No me mires así. Ya sé que estoy loco.

-No estas loco. Eres una persona con mente desordenada. Perdón por lo de recién. Soy muy distraída.

-No, distraída no. Tienes muchas cosas en la mente.

**Grace pov. Distrito 2, 17 años.**

Ya de mediodía vamos a un sector donde hay mesitas de 2 personas. Los del 1 se juntan con mis compañeros, excepto Jacob, así que me siento con él. Avox nos sirven la comida. Yo como mucho más rápido que él, y termino mi comida en 10 minutos.

-Creo que ese fue el récord de comer más rápido -dice más para él mismo que para mí y se ríe un poco.

-Que tú comas lento no es mi culpa. -digo a la defensiva.

Los locos del 7, Annie y Oliver se nos acercan y se sientan en una mesita que ponen al lado de la nuestra. Los vigilantes, que hasta ahora no habían dicho nada hablan:

-Ahora les haremos una encuesta. Esta constará de 3 preguntas: ¿con quien quieren estar en la Cornucopia? ¿Quien creen que ganará? Y ¿quien creen que morirá en el baño de sangre?

Unos 6 avox entran al gimnasio y reparten la hoja con las 3 preguntas y 72 nombres. Pongo mi nombre en una esquina y respondo las preguntas:

1ª pregunta: ¿con quien quieren estar en la Cornucopia? Respuesta: Cristal. Annie. Jacob. Oliver. Margaret. Isabela. Irene. Bonnie. Danny. Nori. Naomi.

2ª pregunta: ¿Quien creen que ganará? Respuesta: Rosny. Aneline. Kenzo. Grace. Irinia. Abbie. Hugo. Daphne.

3ª pregunta: ¿quien creen que morirá en el baño de sangre? Respuesta: Bonnie. Danny. Jacob. Annie. Oliver. Laly. Tweedy. Doreen.

Entrego la hoja y la lapicera. Es muy probable que si piden un puñado de personas para estar en la Cornucopia nos van a separar. Es decir varias arenas. Sinónimo de que tengo que aprender a sobrevivir en diferentes alrededores.

Me paro junto con los del 1 que ocupan todo el gimnasio como si fuera suyo. Voy hacia las espadas. Encuentro unas cadenas ni muy finas ni muy gruesas y me ato espadas a las muñecas. Practico con un maniquí que termina destrozado.

Voy hasta el arco y practico un poco. Escucho un carraspeo arrogante detrás mío. Me doy vuelta y me encuentro de cara con Aneline.

-Creo que eso -señala el arco y hace remarque en la palabra "eso"- es de mi amiga, no?

-Si -responde Rosny.

-Pues hay muchos. Hay más allí.-digo sin perder la paciencia. Señalo un estante con 10 arcos.

-Pero ese es con el que yo ya practiqué. Ya estoy acostumbrada.

Para evitar problemas se lo doy y me alejo a los cuchillos. Aneline me sigue. Agarro un par al azar y los tiro. No soy tan mala.

-Nada mal enana, eh? La nenita sabe pelear.

-Uno, no soy enana. Incluso soy más alta que tú. Dos, tampoco soy nenita, soy más adulta que tú. Deberías respetarme.-Ella solo sonríe.

-Lástima que no te lleguen paracaídas -dice cambiando de tema.

-Tu padre no es nuestro único mentor, sabes? -parece que no se da por vencida

-Esa niñita... Como se llamaba? Ah, sí! Heaven.-Ella es la razón y el porque sigo aquí sin agarrar el cuchillo de allí y suicidarme. Es una niña sin mucha inocencia, directa con todo lo que tiene que ver con el Capitolio. Aún recuerdo el día que la conocí: mi primera cosecha. Ella estaba cantando sólo con el fin de poder transformar ese día triste en uno más feliz. -La querías, no? -dice con una sonrisa maliciosa ladeando la cabeza. Agarra un cuchillo y me lo pone en la garganta. La diferencia de estatura es notable. Yo soy 15 cm más alta que ella. -Responde! -me grita. Rápidamente me intento safar alejandome e intento agarrar el cuchillo. Pero ella es fuerte y no me deja alejarse mucho, y menos agarrar el cuchillo. Una lágrima traicionera sale de mi ojo pero miro con una de mis miradas asesinas a Aneline. Ella solo me sonríe maquiavélicamente y tira el cuchillo sin mirar el cuchillo a un maniquí a nuestro lado. No sólo acierta. Sino que lo hace en el estómago. Me alejo de ella dando pasitos caminando hacia atrás y me choco con alguien. Me doy vuelta y veo que es Jonathan, del distrito 9. Un chico alto y guapo, con cabello marrón oscuro, piel morena, y ojos negros que me dan un escalofrío.

-Cuidado, rubita! -me grita. Genial. Otra persona que me pone un sobrenombre. -No ves que estaba tirando los discos? -veo el disco clavado en la pared, al lado del maniquí.

-L-lo siento. -desde cuando soy tartamuda?

-Ya, déjalo así -me dice -eres inservible.

Genial, quería no tener contacto con nadie y ya me hice dos enemigos.

**Laly pov. Distrito 3, 12 años.**

Estoy con Bonnie, una chica de mi edad, en un puesto de creación de armas. Con una piedra, dos ramas, dos sogas, una fina, y otra gruesa ella logra hacer un arco y una flecha que sirven para atraer algo hacia ti. La rama y la soga fina, elástica, simulan el arco, la rama y la piedra son la flecha. Se le ata la saga a la punta y alcanza hasta 20 o 30 metros, el largo de la soga. Los coordinadores están maravillados con ella. Incluso la felicitaron por su increíble trabajo. Me hace ver como una inservible.

-Gran trabajo! -le digo.

-Gracias. -dice -Quieres hacer una bomba casera?

-Vas a ver a la reina de las bombas. En casa solíamos hacer bombas con papá.

Pedimos los materiales, los mezclamos en una lata, ponemos una tela tapando la lata, la encendemos con cerillos y las tiramos. La mía explota más estruendosamente. Esta vez me felicitan a mí. Hasta Bonnie lo hace. Los profesionales me miran de soslayo. Ahora soy su carnada.

* * *

**Ok, más notas de autor XD **

**Preguntas: **

**1- ¿quien creen que haya dicho que quería estar solo o sola del distrito 4? **

**2- ¿Creen que Lee es capaz de matar sin piedad?**

**3- ¿Creen que mataría Irene a su hermana, Irinia?**

**4- ¿Creen que Bonnie llegue lejos? **

**5- ¿Cuál creen que será en plan de Abbie y por qué necesita a Aneline y a Rosny?**

**6- ¿ Hará lo que prometió Annie?**

**Ya sé: muchas preguntas, pero me gustaría que me las respondas en un review :3 **

**Solo una cosa más: la semana entrante me iré de viaje y no sé si habrá internet así que posiblemente no llegue a subir la proxima semana **

**Bye!**


	15. Esto NO es un capítulo, es una nota

Hola personitas del ciberespacio :3 bueno, esto más que una nota es más mi vida personal. Emm bueno, el que no le interese por favor sepa, que esto NO es un capítulo y se puede ir tranquilamente.

Empezamos por lo primero: el capítulo pasado les dije que me había ido de viaje. Bueno, surgió un percance y tuvieron que operar a mi mama, por eso mi viaje se alargó a 3 semanas. En la última semana tuve algunos problemas personales con mis padres y me mandaron al sicólogo. Allí le conté mis problemas en la escuela y etcéteras. Él me dijo que estaba pasando por una crisis nerviosa. Como fiel a su palabra que no iba a contar nada, le dije sobre mi carga horaria excesiva, y los nervios que me producían escribir, ya que tenía miedo de que a alguien no le gustara. Me recomendó quitar algunas actividades extra escolares, dejar de escribir o dejar de leer. Aunque no quería dejar ninguna opté por la escritura. En este tiempo (com meses creo) llegue a escribir lo que hice antes de ir al sicólogo. Después nada más.

Gracias a que deje esta actividad, mis notas han subido las que me iba mal, y otras me empeoraron, porque: me sacaban tantas Cañas verdes que mi método de tranquilizarme escribiendo me tranquilizaba pero ahora no tenía nada que me tranquilizase, por lo cual sólo me quedaba leer. Para qué se hagan una idea de lo nerviosa que me pone leí libros por semana para tranquilizarme. Es algo que me relaja y me aleja de la realidad cruel

Digo "realidad cruel" ya que en una materia (Formación Ética y Ciudadana) nos hicieron ver el mundo en el que vivimos de otra manera. Los pobres, los ricos, los que trabajan, los que no quieren, los que desearían pero no pueden, etc. Me he dado cuenta que quizás las personas que no pueden necesitan un poquito y las que pueden no deben dárselo, sino el gobierno actual.

Bueno volviendo al tema: este tiempo me alejaron de la escritura peeero I'm back and ready for the action (?)

gracias por la espera; esto no es una excusa, es la realidad.


End file.
